París, la ciudad del amor
by Haiiro No Neko
Summary: Amu es una chica de 18 años que tiene que acompañar a su hermana mayor Utau a París,ya que a pesar de su edad, sus padres no la dejarían ir sola hasta aya, a pesar de todo lo malo, Amu conoce al famoso violinista Tsukiyomi Ikuto ...Pasen y lean . Mi primer Fanfic, espero y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todos!**

**Yo soy Haiiro No Neko**

**Este es mi primer Fanfic, así que no sean tan duros T^T **

**Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach Pit y este Fanfic ha sido creado con el único objetivo de entretener. Disfrútenlo ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**AMU POV**

-Oh vamos Amu, nada va a pasar, solo es… una pequeña llovizna- me dijo Utau, mi hermana, estábamos bajo una tormenta en medio de París y prácticamente lo único que sabía en ese momento era que… estaba en París. Así es, estaba perdida en algún de París y todo por la imprudencia de Utau ¿Qué como paso esto? Bueno, es un poco largo de explicar.

Mi despertador sonó a las 2:00 am en punto, pero antes de que pudiera levantarme, mi hermana Utau ya estaba tocando desesperadamente a mi puerta.

-¡Ya es hora! ¡Amu despierta! ¡Iremos a París!

Se supone que Utau debería poder ir sola a París, y más a su edad (21 años) pero es que mi pobre hermana es tan despistada que, la única condición con la que mis padres la dejaron ir a París fue, bueno pues, que yo la acompañara, o más bien, que yo la cuidara.

-Ya voy Utau, no es necesario que toqu…

-Bien, ya te levantaste, ¿ya te aseguraste de llevar todo lo necesario?- dijo entrando a la habitación. Veamos, si el concepto de "necesario" de Utau era llevar hasta lo que no necesitaba, entonces no, no lo llevaba todo.

-¿Dónde está tu maleta?- dijo buscando por toda la habitación, yo, todavía somnolienta señale hacia el escritorio que tenía al lado de la ventana y ella se apresuro a abrirla.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo llevas esto?- dijo al abrir la maleta -¿Sólo ropa?-

-Que, ¿Tenía que llevar un auto también? Oh, espera voy por el perro- dije haciendo como si saliera de la habitación.

-Ha ha ha, que graciosa- dijo echando un perfume que tenía en mi tocador.

Me dirigí a la puerta del baño, me lavé la cara y me cambié el pijama, Utau me había hecho preparar mi ropa para hoy desde antes de que me metiera al baño anoche.

_-Bien, no está viendo- _pensé mientras me asomaba a mi habitación, cerré con seguro esa puerta y entre a la habitación de Utau, el baño unía las dos habitaciones, así que fue fácil.

"_Asegúrate que tu hermana llevé en realidad lo necesario". _Recordé lo que me había dicho mi madre a la noche anterior, revise cuidadosamente cada una de sus maletas y reduje lo más que pude de todo lo que llevaba, pude reducir de cuatro maletas a solo dos, mi padre las metería en el auto, así que no había manera de que Utau se diera cuenta. En cuanto terminé me dirigí al baño de nuevo y al salir a mi habitación, Utau seguía metiendo cosas realmente innecesarias a mi maleta.

-¡Chicas, les he preparado el desayuno!

-Será mejor que vayamos- dije mientras jalaba a Utau lejos de mi maleta, cuando llegamos a la puerta, la empujé afuera y cerré con seguro.

-¡Todavía te faltan cosas por empacar!- dijo desde afuera.

-¡Claro! Por eso me quedaré aquí empacando mientras tú desayunas- dije como para alejarla.

-Más te vale- grito alejándose hacia el comedor de la casa.

Desempaqué casi todo lo que había metido, de pronto vi entre la ropa un retrato de toda mi familia, mi madre, mi padre, Utau, y yo. Sonreí y la metí de nuevo a la maleta. Al terminar bajé rápidamente al comedor y desayune lo que pude.

-2:30 am ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¿Papá ya metiste las maletas en el auto?- dijo Utau levantándose de la mesa.

-Si querida, están en el auto- dijo pacientemente mi papá.

-¡Bien! Vámonos- dijo tomando su bolso del sillón y jalándome del comedor hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Espera Onee-chan mi mochila!- dije antes de salir a la calle. Ella me soltó –Corre- dijo con los ojos más diabólicos que jamás pude haber visto, subí como rayo a mi habitación, tome mi mochila, apagué la luz y salí a la puerta de la entrada.

-Espera Amu!- me detuvo mi mamá.

-Cuida muy bien a tu hermana, y no hablen con extraños.

-¿Entonces como quieres que conozcamos chicos? Es la ciudad del amor madre- dijo Utau llegando por detrás de mí

-Estaremos bien madre- dije para tranquilizar un poco a mi mamá

-Vámonos ya, ¡Te quiero mamá!- dijo Utau arrastrándome hacía el auto, donde estaba mi papá.

-¿Listas chicas?- dijo mi papá ya con las dos adentro

-Claro que si papá- dijo Utau muy emocionada, mi padre encendió el auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Lo siento, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 18 años y vivo en Japón con mi familia, y ahora mismo me dirijo a París con mi hermana Utau, mis padres le habían prometido este viaje desde que ella cumplió 16 años, y valla que se lo tomó en serio, en realidad solo voy a cuidar que no haga cosas estúpidas o algo por el estilo.

-Bien, llegamos- dijo mi papá apagando el auto en el estacionamiento.

-Kya!- gritó Utau al ver solo dos maletas de todo lo que había empacado.

-¡Me faltan dos maletas justo aquí!- dijo viéndome con ojos de "te matare" –Lo siento, ordenes de la jefa- dije haciendo el saludo del ejercito, ella resignada, bajo sus maletas y su bolso y se fue hacia la entrada al aeropuerto desde el estacionamiento.

-¿No lo tomó muy bien verdad?- dijo mi papá ayudándome a bajar mi maleta.

-Estará bien, solo necesita un poco de perfume Channel y listo- dije sonriendo y empezando a caminar, corrección, a volar detrás de Utau para registrar las maletas.

"_Vuelo número 518 a París, con horario de 3:20 am, favor de abordar por la puerta 18". _Al escuchar eso, Utau se levanto de su asiento.

-Tú número de la suerte, quizás te pasen cosas buenas hoy- dijo Utau empujándome con el codo mientras se dirigía a despedirse de mi papá, yo solo sonreí, pero en realidad no creía en ese tipo de cosas.

–Nos vemos padre, te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos- dijo Utau y lo abrazo.

-Cuídense niñas- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y me abrazaba, pero de pronto empezó a llorar

–Mis niñas, ya crecieron- dijo y reforzó el abrazo

–P-papá su-suelta, me asfixias.

-Lo siento- dijo por fin soltándome –Me dejé llevar.

-¡Adiós padre!- dijo Utau a mi papá mientras me jalaba a la puerta número 18.

Al llegar, enseñamos nuestros boletos y la aeromoza nos dejó pasar. Al llegar al avión escuche a unas chicas dirigirse hacia la primera clase

-Kya! Debe estar ahí, quiero verlo- susurraban entre ellas –Es tan guapo- decían también, quizás algún famoso viajaría en el avión.

-Bien, tu asiento es por allá- dijo Utau señalando hacia un lado un poco lejos de donde estaba ella.

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros tú irás allá- dijo como corriéndome, todo esto era su plan, prometió cuidar de mi y obedecerme, pero en realidad me mantendría alejada, debí suponerlo, pude haber bajado en ese mismo instante y no viajar con ella, pero una parte de mi no pudo, era su sueño, y después de todo, ella es mi hermana.

-Ve con ella Amu, ya verás que te la pasarás bien, sí claro- me susurré en lo que buscaba mi lugar.

-115, 116, 117, 118, aquí- dije viendo el lugar, había un hombre con un abrigo realmente grande leyendo un libro y en cuanto me vio, agacho la cabeza y hundió su nariz en el libro.

_Sí, claro número de la suerte, ¿suerte es viajar con un tipo realmente extraño?- _pensé mientras ponía mi mochila en la puerta de equipaje de arriba, pero justo ahí, había un estuche de violín, me pregunto si sería del tipo, lo moví con cuidado y puse mi mochila.

-Eh, disculpe ¿Me da permiso por favor?- dije amablemente para que me dejara pasar a mi asiento (el de la ventana) ya que él tenía el asiento del pasillo, él se paró y dejo que me sentara, pero no dijo una sola palabra, tenía una colonia que me atraía mucho, pero traté de disimularlo. Las chicas pasaban por los pasillos como locas buscando al famoso que venía en el avión, y por fin supe de quien se trataba.

-Amu! Amu!- gritó Utau desde el pasillo hasta llegar a mi asiento.

-¿Qué pasa? Tranquila- dije un poco asustada.

-Adivina quién está en el avión!- chilló emocionada.

-Am, no lo sé- dije sin nada de curiosidad.

-Pues nada más y nada menos que Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el violinista más ardiente de todos los tiempos- dijo aún más emocionada.

-Oh mira, pues qué bien, ahora vuelve a tu asiento.

-Que aguafiestas eres Amu ¿Acaso lo odias?- dijo Utau inflando los cachetes, el tipo al lado de mi estaba paralizado, quizás estaba nervioso por el despegue.

-Pues no lo odio, de hecho pienso que su música es muy bella, son melodías algo tristes, pero con sentimientos muy, puros. Es algo que no todo músico tiene, es por eso que me gusta su música- Al tipo de al lado se le calló el libro de las manos.

-…Dios mio Amu, eres taan cursi ¿Qué hay con lo guapo que es? ¿Acaso no piensas que es atractivo?- dijo Utau, mientras que le tipo de al lado pareció poner más atención a nuestra conversación pero…

_Muy buenos días señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al vuelo 518 con dirección a París, les pedimos a todos los pasajeros que tomen sus asientos y abrochen su cinturón de seguridad durante el despegue, el viaje es de aproximadamente 8 horas, llegaremos al Aeropuerto Internacional de París, eso es todo por el momento, les pido que se relajen y que tengan un muy buen viaje._

-Bien, me voy, te veo al bajar- dijo Utau mientras regresaba a su asiento –Pero no te salvarás de mi- dijo frotando sus manos, como todos, me puse el cinturón y me acomodé en el asiento, después de todo iban a ser 8 largas horas.

**IKUTO POV**

Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 21 años y soy de Japón, soy un violinista famoso y renombrado, me encanta tocar el violín, pero mi padre me obliga a hacerlo, por lo que estoy pensando en dejar mi carrera y vivir en un lugar pacifico, viajando siempre me acompañan mi hermano menor, Tadase y mi mejor amigo y manager Kuukai.

En fin, Kuukai me ha jugado una broma y ahora que tengo que viajar en segunda clase, no me molestaba del todo, pero no quería llamar la atención, solo rezaba porque mi compañero de asiento no llegara, para no llamar la atención me puse un abrigo enorme y tome un libro para cubrir mi cara, no me lo tomen a mal, me gustan mi fans pero a veces me siento ahogado.

-115, 116, 117,118, 119, aquí- me susurre a mí mismo, puse mi violín en la puerta de equipaje de arriba y me senté en el asiento al lado del pasillo, las chicas corrían hacia primera clase buscándome, pero creo que mi disfraz sirvió bastante bien, Kuukai y Tadase estaban en la primera clase mientras que yo estaba nervioso porque no me descubrieran. Me encontraba casi aliviado ya que el avión ya casi despegaba y mi compañero de asiento no había llegado, pero entonces…

-Eh, disculpe ¿Me da permiso por favor?- Mi compañero de asiento llego, yo me puse muy nervioso, sin hablar, me levante y dejé que se sentara, era una chica peli rosa, muy guapa, quería hablar con ella pero entonces una rubia llegó.

-Amu! Amu!- Así que se llama Amu.

-¿Qué pasa? Tranquila- respondió alterada la peli rosa.

La rubia platico a Amu que yo estaba en el avión, yo me puse nervioso, en serio no quería que me descubrieran, no se veía muy emocionada cuando la rubia le platico esto, pero aún así, la peli rosa dijo algo que llamo mi atención.

-Que aguafiestas eres Amu ¿Acaso lo odias?- dijo la rubia.

-Pues no lo odio, de hecho pienso que su música es muy bella, son melodías algo tristes, pero con sentimientos muy, puros. Es algo que no todo músico tiene, es por eso que me gusta su música- En ese momento, de la impresión, se me callo el libro, pero empecé a poner mucha más atención cuando la rubia pregunto algo más.

-…Dios mio Amu, eres taan cursi ¿Qué hay con lo guapo que es? ¿Acaso no piensas que es atractivo?- La peli rosa estaba a punto de responder pero…

_Muy buenos días señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al vuelo 518 con dirección a París, les pedimos a todos los pasajeros que tomen sus asientos y abrochen su cinturón de seguridad durante el despegue, el viaje es de aproximadamente 8 horas, llegaremos al Aeropuerto Internacional de París, eso es todo por el momento, les pido que se relajen y que tengan un muy buen viaje._

La rubia se despidió y le dijo que no se salvaría, a la peli rosa no pareció importarle mucho, se puso el cinturón, como todos y se acomodo en su asiento. Yo hice lo mismo, después de todo, sería 8 largas horas de viaje.

* * *

**Aquí terminado el primer capitulo. Déjenme reviews, me gustaría saber que tal basura escribo :D ¿Les gusta? ¿Creen que deba seguir? o de plano no sirvo para nada ._.**

**Nos leemos, si ustedes quieren en el próximo capitulo ^.^**

**Sayonara desu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola todos! **

**Volví :3 **

**Gracias por sus reviews, las quiero :3 .**

**Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pit y este Fanfic ha sido creado con el único objetivo de entretener (y de hacer que las fans de Ikuto tengan hemorragia nasal :| ). Eeeen fin, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**IKUTO POV**

El avión empezó a prender motores y solo pasaron unos minutos para que ya estuviéramos en el aire, la chica peli rosa, abrió la cortina de la ventana y se asomó para ver el despegué, yo observe el libro que traía en mis manos, todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ver qué tipo de libro había agarrado.

**Flashback**

*RIIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIING* *RIIIIIING*

-Oh por dios que quieren a estas horas- dije levantándome de mi cama, vi el reloj, eran las 2:00 am y acababa de dar mi último concierto en Japón, estaba un poco agotado ya que después del concierto tuve que acompañar a mi padre a una cena de negocios, en si solo llevaba dos horas durmiendo.

-¿Moshi moshi?- dije contestando el teléfono aún adormilado y molesto.

-¿Ikuto? Te tengo noticias- Era Kuukai, tan animado como siempre -¿Qué pasa?- dije bostezando.

–Te lo diré en un rato, empaca tus cosas y ve al aeropuerto lo más rápido que puedas, te veo ahí a las 3:00 am, Ah y lleva algo que te cubra la cara.

-Pero que ra…- dije viendo la pantalla del teléfono después de escuchar que había colgado. Mire mi cama y mire al ropero, podía ignorarlo completamente y seguir durmiendo o empacar e ir al aeropuerto como me había dicho.

-¿Moshi moshi? Llamo para pedir un Taxi al hotel Okinawa para el aeropuerto por favor- Kuukai acostumbraba a hacerme bromas, pero se escuchaba muy urgente, empaque mis cosas y tomé una gorra de beisbol que tenía por ahí como "escondite" para mi cara, baje a la recepción del hotel, dejé las llaves en el mostrador donde atendían, ya que no había nadie y salí a esperar al Taxi. Cuando llegó, me ayudó a subir la maleta en la cajuela y yo entre al auto.

-¿Al aeropuerto verdad? señor Tsukiyomi- dijo el conductor.

-Si por favor- dije mientras bajaba la ventanilla del auto para sentir la brisa de la madrugada.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, me puse la gorra y justo en la entrada, se encontraba Kuukai y Tadase.

-Bien, ahora dime para que me levantaste tan temprano y me hiciste ven…

-Shhhh! Ponte esto y síguenos- dijo Kuukai interrumpiéndome mientras me extendía un abrigo realmente grande

-Pero para que quieren que me ponga es…

-Shhhh! No preguntes, tu solo póntelo- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no tienen ustedes también uno?- dije empezando a sospechar de la situación.

-¿Quién es el famoso violinista Tsukiyomi Ikuto?- dijo extendiendo mas el abrigo, al final me puse el abrigo de mala gana y bufando solo porque no quería llamar la atención.

-Bien, ahora parezco un viejo pervertido- dije siguiéndolos.

-Pues, lo eres no?- dijo Kuukai mostrando su gran sonrisa burlona, yo negué con la cabeza y le di un codazo, el se quejó pero entonces llegamos a la puerta número 18, mi número de mala suerte.

-Bien, tu asiento es el 119- dijo Tadase mientras le entregaba un boleto a la aeromoza, la cual al parecer me reconoció.

-Disculpa, ¿t-tú no eres Tsukiyo…

-Claro que no- dijo Kuukai empujándome para que pasara rápidamente.

-Como cree señorita- dijo Tadase –Pero, ¿me podría dejar estos libros?- dijo poniendo su cara angelical como solo él sabía.

-C-claro- dijo la aeromoza como hipnotizada –Muchas gracias, con permiso- dijo Tadase mientras me empujaba nervioso junto con Kuukai.

-Bien, tomaremos tú maleta- dijo Kuukai en el camino al avión, no había nadie y estaba oscuro así que me quite la gorra por un momento.

-Y ahora que planean ustedes dos ¿si quiera me dirán a donde vamos?- Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Iremos a París- dijeron al unísono, a lo que yo me empecé a reír como loco.

-¿No es enserio verdad chicos?- dije limpiándome la lágrima, ellos me veían serios.

-Oh, es enserio- dije dándome cuenta de la situación, pero en unos instantes, su sonrisa volvió y ellos me abrazaron del hombro.

-Pero eso no es todo- dijo Kuukai mientras entrabamos al avión

-Oye ese no es Tsukiyomi Ikuto- susurró una chica a su amiga

-Ikuto, danos tu autógrafo- grito una de ellas, olvide ponerme la gorra de nuevo, de pronto varias chicas se acercaron curiosas de ver que causaba tanto alboroto. Kuukai y Tadase me empujaron a la primera clase y me pusieron la gorra.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca- dije empezando a quitarme el abrigo.

-Ah ah- dijo Tadase negando con el dedo.

-No tan rápido- dijo Kuukai

-Ahora que

-Bueno, pues, NOSOTROS viajaremos en primera clase, pero…- dijo Kuukai

-Tú no- completo Tadase.

-De que hablan- dije confundido.

-De que tu asiento está en la segunda clase, ósea, allá atrás- yo negué con la cabeza desaprobándolo.

-Y será mejor que te apresures porque llegaran más fans, se correrá el rumor y no podrás escapar durante tooodo el vuelo- dijo sonriente Kuukai.

-No creí que jugaran tan duro chicos- dije poniéndome la gorra y cerrando el abrigo, tome mi violín, les quité uno de los libros que traía Tadase y antes de salir por la otra puerta lo mire con ojos de fuego.

-Me las van a pagar- dije al cerrar la puerta, ellos quedaron pálidos y tiesos del terror que sentían.

**Fin del Flashback**

El libro se llamaba "1000 maneras de vengarse de alguien"

_-Oh pero que interesante lectura es esta- _pensé y sonreí –_No se la van a acabar- _pensé de nuevo y reí mientras abría el libro.

**AMU POV**

Cuando el avión encendió los motores, yo abrí la cortina de la ventana y vi como despegaba el avión, era mi primer viaje en avión, en parte estaba un poco emocionada, en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos en el aire y yo miraba desde la ventana como salía el sol sobre la ciudad.

-¿Necesitan algo?- dijo una sobrecargo acercándose amablemente, yo me exalté porque estaba hipnotizada viendo a la ventana.

-No, muchas gracias- dije amablemente, la sobrecargo miro al tipo de al lado, el negó un poco nervioso.

-Muy bien, si necesitan alguna cosa solo díganmelo por favor- dijo la sobre cargo mientras se retiraba, un rato después el tipo del abrigo empezó a susurrar cosas, las cuales no entendía para nada, pero aún peor, unos minutos más después, empezó a reír, y todo mientras leía un libro.

_-Me pregunto qué tipo de libro estará leyendo- _pensé mientras yo me ponía los auriculares, al poco rato de escuchar algunas canciones, estaba quedándome dormida, y justo en ese momento recordé algo muy importante.

Había olvidado que Utau no debía tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol porque se ponía muy… como decirlo, era incontrolable.

Era como si la Utau que conocía, se fuera a otra parte dejando a una loca psicópata a cargo de su cuerpo, por eso también es que mis padres no la habrían dejado venir sola. Iba a ir a la cocina de los sobrecargos para pedirles que no le sirvieran nada, pero cuando volteé para mirar, ya le estaban sirviendo una copa.

-Utau!- grite lo más bajo que pude pero lo suficiente para que me escuchara, ahora estaba de rodillas sobre el asiento y miraba hacia atrás, que era donde estaba Utau.

-Utau!- grite un poco más alto ya que no me hacía caso, cuando por fin volteó y hizo una sonrisa muy sínica y alzo la copa dirigiéndose a mí, como un brindis.

-Utau!- grite ahora si lo más fuerte que pude cuando vi que iba a tomar de la copa, moví los brazos en el aire, pero cuando perdí el equilibrio, bueno, caí sobre el señor del abrigo que estaba a mi lado y ahora llamaba la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

Todo paso tan rápido, mi cabeza pegó fuertemente contra la recargadera del lado del pasillo, y yo cerré los ojos presionando donde me había dado el golpe, el libro del tipo salió volando, cuando abrí los ojos, el me veía con cara de asustado, todo eso si que lo tomó desprevenido, pero al fijarme un poco más, vi que era más joven de lo que pensaba, desde arriba, con esa gorra y ese abrigo, parecía un viejo pervertido, me recordó alguien, pero no pude observar por mucho. Al darme cuenta de la incómoda y prometedora posición en la que estaba, me sonroje como un tomate y me levanté lo más rápido que pude antes de que alguien más además de los que estaban al otro lado del pasillo se diera cuenta.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- dijo un sobrecargo dirigiéndose a mí.

-S-si, muchas gracias- dije nerviosa, el tipo de al lado se quedó en completo estado de "Que mierda acaba de pasar".

-¿Le puedo pedir que no vuelva a gritar por favor?- llegó otra sobrecargo –Todos se quejaron por el grito- dijo una sobrecargo más.

-Disculpe señor, ¿este libro es suyo?- dijo llegando otro sobrecargo más mientras le entregaba el libro a mi compañero de asiento y me miraba desaprobatoriamente, y si cuatro sobrecargos no eran suficientes, llego el jefe de todos ellos.

-¿Todo se encuentra bien aquí?- dijo el… ¿gerente? ¿Podría decirse?.

-Lo-lo siento mucho, no quise casar problemas- dije roja de la vergüenza mientras agachaba toda mi cabeza demostrando que en realidad lo sentía.

-Muy bien, pero por favor le pido que no vuela a hacer un escándalo como este- Al final todos se fueron, y mire por última vez a mi hermana, no pudo ni siquiera tomar un trago por la risa que se cargaba, afortunadamente su risa no fue ruidosa. Mire a mi compañero y quise disculparme más que nada con él.

-Siento el escándalo, espero y no lo haya molestado tanto- dije apenas respirando, se quedo callado, creo que estaba en realidad enojado.

-¿Te gusta llamar la atención no es cierto?- dijo con cierto tono irritado.

-B-bueno estoy pidiendo perdón- dije irritada por dentro también, pero con un tono avergonzado por fuera.

-Hmp- bufó groseramente, y se tapo la cara con el libro de nuevo, aunque de todos modos la gorra le tapaba casi todo el rostro, más en la posición agachada que tenía.

-Muy bien- dije volteándome hacia la ventana un poco enojada, estaba a punto de ponerme los audífonos de nuevo, pero…

-¿Por qué gritaste tan alto?, solo es una copa- dijo refiriéndose a mi hermana.

-Tú no sabes cómo se pone con una sola gota- dije retirando los audífonos de mis oídos.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Una vez tomo media cerveza, la recogimos en un psiquiátrico tres días después.

-Wow, ahora entiendo el porqué de el grito que pegaste- dijo cerrando su libro.

-Y ¿Por qué vas a París?- me pregunto, aún tenía la cabeza baja, era realmente extraño.

-bueno, pues en realidad es el sueño de mi hermana desde que ella era muy pequeña, y ahora que mis padres le dieron la oportunidad, no la desperdició.

-¿Y tu?- dijo insistiendo.

-Bueno, esa fue la condición de mis padres para dejarla venir, que yo la acompañara, aunque eso le molesto, tuvo que tomarlo, en si yo solo vengo a cuidar de ella- dije mirándola discretamente.

-Pero, ¿no te emociona ni un poco ir a un lugar nuevo?

-Bueno, en parte si- dije respondiendo mientras miraba a la ventana.

-¿Y tú?- dije curiosa.

**IKUTO POV**

No quería que me descubriera, y me puse u poco nervioso.

-Yo, bueno, digamos que me arrastraron

-¿Vas seguido a París?- pregunto de nuevo

-Sí, ni te lo imaginas- dije con una voz cansada.

-Viajas muy seguido- dijo ella, pero no fue una pregunta.

-Sí, ya casi conozco todo el mundo- dije sonriendo fingidamente

-¿El violín que está arriba es tuyo?- dijo un poco emocionada.

-Si- dije nervioso, estaba preguntando demasiado.

-Yo antes tocaba piano, me encantaba, pero mi padre se volvió muy estricto en cuanto a mis estudios, y, no me dejó tocar piano otra vez- Amu se veía triste, a mi me encanta tocar el violín, y aunque mi padre me presiona mucho, sería aún peor para mí que me lo quitaran.

-Yo amo tocar el violín, es mi vida, pero mi padre a veces es demasiado exigente- me atreví a revelarle algo que nadie sabía y bueno, lo dije de la manera más blanda posible.

-¿Y qué tal tocas?- dijo sonriendo amistosa.

-No soy yo el que debería juzgarlo- dije yo, necesitaba distraerla, o se daría cuenta, ella se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

-Pues yo pienso que tocas muy bien- la miré exaltado.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto- susurro cerca de mi oído para que nadie más escuchara. Yo me quedé petrificado.

-¿Cómo es que…

-No te preocupes, no diré nada- dijo poniéndose los audífonos y miraba hacia la ventana. Yo me quedé mirándola, como es que pudo adivinarlo, pensé que podría haberle dicho que la ayudara a adivinarlo, lo de mi padre no se lo había dicho absolutamente a nadie, ni siquiera a Tadase, o a Kuukai. Me plante más la gorra, cerré aún más el abrigo y tape mi cara con el libro mientras seguía leyendo, pero ahora estaba un poco nervioso.

* * *

**Termine x.x He estado ocupada toda la semana y pensé que no terminaría a tiempo xD Me apure lo más que pude para no quedarles mal :'D.**

**Por cierto, subo el segundo capítulo en viernes porque no estaré el fin de semana y no me daría tiempo de subir en domingo, pero estaré subiendo los demás capítulos en domingo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews T^T me gusta que les guste :3**

**Escríbanme más, me alienta y me inspira xD.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sayonara Desu! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos *u***

**Ya vine por ustedes :3**

**Quería**** saber ¿Se les hacen muy cortos los capítulos? Díganme :)**

* * *

Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pit y este Fanfic ha sido creado con el único objetivo de entretener.

Disfruten :) .

AMU POV

Un violinista famoso viajaba junto a mí en un avión e iba con in disfraz que lo hacía ver como un viejo pervertido, a pesar de su edad. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Definitivamente no era de ese tipo de chicas que se alocaban al ver a su ídolo favorito y lo acosaban hasta que se cansaban, aunque no puedo negar que me sentía algo emocionada, después de todo, admiro su música y admiro lo que hace.

No podía dejar llevarme por el simple hecho de que alguien como él viajaría aquí, así que simplemente me puse mis audífonos, y cerré los ojos, uno no está acostumbrado a levantarse todos los días a las 2:00 am, ir al aeropuerto y viajar hasta París durante 8 horas seguidas, me quede dormida por un buen rato hasta que desperté varias horas después, al ver a mi lado, el chico ya no estaba, me puse un poco triste ya que no era mi intención ahuyentarlo de esa manera, quizás me tiraría de psicópata y pensaría que lo había seguido hasta el avión. Cuando iba a asomarme a ver a mi hermana, vi algo en el asiento de al lado "1000 maneras de vengarse de alguien"

_-Pero que titulo más extraño- _pensé y lo tome y lo puse en mis piernas, mire de nuevo a la ventana con los ojos somnolientos, aunque no tenia sueño_ –creo que el psicópata es él- _pensé de nuevo y reí por lo bajo.

El rato que quedaba la pase observando la portada de aquel libro, era un poco extraño, no solo por el título del libro, sino también porque lo había dejado ahí. Lo más extraño es que jamás abrí el libro y sin darme cuenta ya estaba a minutos de llegar a París.

"_Buenos días señores pasajeros, les informo que en un aproximado de 3 minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de París, les pido que tomen su asiento y abrochen su cinturón, les deseo un buen aterrizaje y Bienvenue à Paris."_

Mire nerviosa la ventana y sentí que me iba a caer, apenas me caía el peso de viaje hasta parís, por primera vez en un avión y primera vez fuera de Japón, no podía creerlo, sonreí y cerré los ojos tratando de ocultar mi emoción lo más que pude, sentía se me saldría el corazón, estaba a punto de reventar.

Al parar el avión, me levanté y entre toda la gente que pasaba, no pude mantener el equilibrio y caí de nuevo en el asiento, con el libro en brazos, espere pacientemente a que bajaran más personas y por fin pudiera pararme, cuando eso paso, me levante de nuevo y abrí la puerta de equipaje de arriba, saqué mi mochila y me puse a buscar a Utau.

-_solo espero que no haya tomado alguna bebida alcohólica- _pensé nerviosa, me puse la mochila en la espalda y me puse a buscarla entre la poca gente que quedaba en el avión, no estaba –_Donde rayos te metiste Utau, no es gracioso- _pensé mientras me acercaba al asiento donde estaba ella –_Quizás se metió al baño, mejor espero un poquito más-_ me dije a mi misma al no verla en su lugar, después de unos dos minutos ya no quedaba nadie en el avión, suspire _–Se fue, ahora tendré que buscarla-_ No me preocupaba quedarme sola, me preocupaba que hubiera tomado algo mientras yo dormía. Me dirigí a las escaleras para bajar, pero algo me detuvo.

-El libro- me susurre a mí misma, había olvidado dejarlo donde estaba, me di la vuelta rápidamente, pero no me fije y había alguien atrás de mi.

-Lo siento- dije retrocediendo un poco, al levantar la mirada hacia el frente, me encontré con un chico rubio.

-No te preocupes, fue mi error- me respondió amablemente, me sonrió y me dejo pasar.

-Gracias- le dije un poco sonrojada, si que era guapo. Me apresure a dejar el libro, cuando llegue lo puse en el asiento y me quedé viéndolo. Salí de nuevo a las escaleras y vi de reojo un abrigo realmente grande pararse en el lugar donde estaba yo, sonreí y corrí hasta la entrada del aeropuerto.

-Utau donde estas- dije buscando entre la gente, de pronto se me ocurrió una idea, chasqueé los dedos y me dirigí a las bandas de equipaje. Justo cuando llegué ahí vi mi maleta en la banda y la tomé rápidamente, esperé a que pasara la de Utau, pero al terminar de pasar todas las maletas, no la vi, ni la maleta ni a Utau, estaba empezando a preocuparme, me dirigí a donde salían los taxis y por fin la encontré.

-Hey Utau!- le grité, ella no pareció escucharme, ella paró un taxi y subió su maleta, yo camine un poco más porque si estaba algo lejos de la parada de taxis y quizás por eso no me escucho, ella abrió la puerta del auto y se tambaleo, eso no era para nada una buena señal, después el conductor la ayudo a entrar al auto, mi peor temor se cumplió, ella había tomado mientras yo dormía en el avión.

-Hay no- me susurre y camine un poco más rápido.

-Utau!- grite lo más fuerte que pude, ella me escucho, pero no logro verme, yo hice señas para que me viera, pero no funciono, ella alzo los hombros y cerró la puerta del auto. Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzar el taxi, pero, al final, no pude.

-Si claro,"Te divertirás Amu"- dije con una vocecita tonta recordando lo que mis padres me habían dicho para convencerme de venir con Utau hasta aquí. Regrese al aeropuerto y busque una banca donde sentarme. ¿Dónde la iba a buscar? ¿Estará bien en lo que la encuentro? ¿En serio se había olvidado de mí?, me dejé caer sobre una silla que encontré y agaché la cabeza agarrando mi cabello con las manos a los costados de mi cabeza.

_-A ver Amu, estas en un aeropuerto, sola, sin dinero, tu hermana está tomada y se fue sin ti… puedes tomar un vuelo hacia a casa y dejar que se las arregle sola- _pensé mientras seguía sentada en aquella banca.

_-Pero que estas pensando, no la puedes dejar sola en un país desconocido, y menos en el estado en el que esta, además de que mis padres no me lo perdonarían, y yo tampoco- _pensé de nuevo y suspire, estaba en una guerra conmigo misma y no sabía ni que podía hacer, tenía nada más y nada menos que 3 euros en el bolsillo, es lo único que me dio Utau después de que me arrebato la cartera, me alcanzaba para ir en un taxi, pero no se por cuánto tiempo de pronto mi maleta cayó al suelo sacándome un poco de mis pensamientos, la levante y un señor se paró en frente de mi.

-¿Necesita ayuda señorita? ¿La puedo ayudar?- cuando levante la vista, un tipo con un sombrero negro me miro, pero no me dio buena racha y me puse nerviosa.

-N-no, muchas gracias.

-¿Se siente bien señorita? ¿Quiere que la lleve?- el tipo me tomo del hombro y yo me estremecí.

-E-enserio, muchas gracias- dije tratando de alejarme, el tomo mi maleta y me agarró de la muñeca.

-Vamos, yo la llevaré- yo me empecé a asustar y me traté de soltar, este tipo no tenía buenas intenciones y me di cuenta muy rápido.

-Suélteme por favor- dije forcejeando mi mano, el no cedía y me jalaba.

-¿Puede soltar a la señorita por favor?- dijo alguien detrás de mi tomándome por el hombro, yo me puse más nerviosa aún ya que no veía quien era.

-Quien eres tú- dijo el tipo aflojando su mano y observando detrás de mí.

-Eso debería preguntar yo- la voz se me hacía conocida.

-Pues, yo trataba de ayudar a esta señorita cuando llego usted- dijo entre nervioso y grosero.

-No me diga, ¿No quiere que llame a unos policías para que lo ayuden a usted a llevarlo a la cárcel por intento de secuestro?- el tipo se paralizo por completo, me soltó bruscamente y se fue como alma que corretea el diablo. Me volteé para ver quién me estaba agarrando del hombro, y para mi gran sorpresa era Tsukiyomi-san, y aún tenía el abrigo encima.

-G-gracias-dije apenada.

-Comprobado, te encanta llamar la atención.

-Bueno si te molesto, pudiste haberme dejado sola, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-¿Cómo esperas cuidar de tu hermana si ni siquiera pudiste defenderte a ti?- tenía razón, espera, eso me recuerda.

-Utau, tengo que buscarla- me susurre y lo miré.

-Muchas gracias, fue un gusto conocerte- dije haciendo una reverencia mientras tomaba mi maleta y me dirigía a donde se tomaban los taxis, cuando paré uno, entre y me paré en la puerta, mire de vuelta, identifique un abrigo enorme, sonreí como despedida y me metí en el Taxi.

-¿A dónde va?-me dijo el conductor en francés, me quedé pensando, si fuera Utau, ¿en qué hotel me hospedaría?

-¿Hay un hotel con vista perfecta a la Torre Eiffel?- dije en el idioma.

-Sí, hay uno

-Está muy lejos?- pregunte debido al poco dinero que llevaba encima.

-No, no mucho.

-Bien lléveme por favor- dije amablemente mientras me recargaba en el asiento y suspiraba.

_-Solo espero encontrarte ahí- _pensé mientras abría la ventanilla del auto para sentir la brisa de París entrando al invierno.

Unos 18 minutos después llegué al hotel donde el conductor me había dicho que me llevaría.

-Aquí es señorita- dijo amablemente.

-¿C-cuanto es?- dije nerviosa, ¿Qué iba a hacer si me faltaba?

-3 euros por favor- en ese momento se fue un peso de encima, saque los euros de mi bolsillo y se los di, saque mi maleta y le di las gracias.

-Suerte, y bienvenido a París- me dio mientras arrancaba.

Una vez en el hotel pregunte por mi hermana en la recepción.

-Disculpe- dije llamando al encargado amablemente.

-¿Si, que se le ofrece?

-Pues, yo, estoy buscando a mi hermana, y quería saber si se ha hospedado aquí.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo abriendo el libro de registros.

-Bueno su nombre es Utau Hinamori- el encargado busco en lo más reciente.

-No es un nombre común así que será fácil- dijo sonriendo y buscando en los registros más recientes.

-Bueno, hay una Utau... pero no Hinamori, es Utau…

-Hoshina- complete antes de que terminara, el asintió.

-Debí suponerlo, y más en el estado en el que esta- me susurre a mí misma. Amaba llamarse de otra manera cuando yo andaba sola con ella, como no había parecido alguno entre ella y yo, le gustaba fingir que yo no era su hermana.

-Es ella ¿Puede informarme en que habitación esta por favor?- dije un poco aliviada.

-Habitación 7818 en el séptimo piso- dijo amablemente. ¿Otra vez con ese número? Bueno, lo acepto sí que me había dado suerte, pero no me dejaba confiar.

-¿Quiere que lleve su maleta?- dijo amablemente un chico de ahí.

-Muchas gracias, puedo yo sola- dije mientras me dirigía al elevador. Había dos elevadores encontrados, uno bajaba y el otro subía, justo cuando las puertas del elevador hacía arriba se cerraban, entré y toqué el botón numero 7, no había nadie ahí.

_Bueno este no es un hotel muy barato, Utau, tienes suerte de que este viaje haya salido con mucho dinero sobrante. _Pensé mientras subía.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron las de enfrente se cerraron y pude ver un cabello rubio de reojo, pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación.

Busque la habitación y cuando llegué, abrí con una llave que tenían de repuesto.

Ahí en el cuarto, había dos habitaciones aparte, tenía una sala, un pequeño comedor y un enorme balcón a lo largo de la sala que daba una vista hermosa a la Torre Eiffel. _Esto parece más una casa que un cuarto de un hotel. _Pensé mientras ponía mis cosas en la cama de unos de los cuartos, el más cercano al balcón de la sala, aunque los dos cuartos también tenían uno. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la siguiente.

_Utau_? Estas ahí?- dije tocando la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta, decida entrar. Estaban las maletas de Utau en la cama, pero ella no estaba ahí. Salí de ahí y busque alguna pista de a donde se había ido, de pronto vi una nota en la mesita en frente del sillón.

_-Querida hermana, salí a ver la ciudad, para ser exactas, un parque donde hacen pinturas muy bonitas, no muy lejos de aquí, lamento no llevarte, volveré en la noche._

En la nota se escuchaba un poco normal, pero no me dio confianza, tome dinero de su cartera (si, la dejo), las llaves y salí casi corriendo hacia el elevador para bajar. Toque el botón y cuando se abrieron las puertas entre, pero no me volteé, justo se cerraban mis puertas cuando escuche que las de enfrente se abrían, escuche voces, pero las ignore totalmente. Al bajar di las gracias al encargado y se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-Disculpe, amm, ¿hay un parque de…pintores? aquí?

-Sí, no está lejos, no es muy visitado por eso no es muy hablado por aquí…

Aquel señor me indico como llegar hasta allá, seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Al llegar, busque a Utau por todas partes, me adentre mucho en ese gran parque, en realidad era enorme. Había un grupo de personas reunidas en una banca del parque, hasta los pintores que se encontraban ahí, pararon si trabajo para poder mirar, yo, también curiosa, quise ir a ver qué es lo que había, al hacerme un pequeño espacio para observar, encontré Utau, ella iba a empezar una canción, y a juzgar por la gente, ya había cantado otras. Ella aún no me veía así que me quedé para escucharla. Recordé los tiempos cuando éramos pequeñas y ella cantaba en los eventos familiares y nuestros cumpleaños, pero por una muy mala experiencia, ella solo canta cuando, bueno pues toma alcohol.

Cuando termino de cantar, todos aplaudieron y se dispersaron, y claro, yo fui la única que siguió aplaudiendo, por fin me vio, se sonrojo y bajo de la banca junto a mí, yo le sonreí y le hice una señal moviendo la cabeza diciendo "vamos".

-Amu, por favor, no le digas a papá- el efecto del alcohol se paso, el por favor me lo aseguraba.

-No lo haré, no tienes por qué preocuparte- dije empezando a caminar hacia una dirección.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto quedándose parada en donde estaba.

-Pues, ¿Al hotel no?

-El Hotel esta para allá- dijo señalando hacia el lado opuesto.

-Pero yo acabo de regresar por acá…o ¿allá?- estaba confundida, no recordaba por donde había venido, era un parque demasiado grande.

-Pues, yo si me acuerdo por donde vine, y fue por allá- dijo señalando de nuevo al otro lado, sin más, me dejé dirigir por ella. Minutos después de caminar, nos perdimos más, Utau y yo no nos poníamos de acuerdo para ir a un lado y terminamos en una hectárea muy lejos de donde habíamos empezado, pero algo peor sucedió.

-Utau por favor, te dije que era del otro lado.

-No, ya casi llegamos, tu sígueme- dijo caminando más, yo, sin nada más que hacer, la seguí. Pronto, unas gotas de llovizna llegaron a mi mejilla, no me molestaba mojarme pero, prefería no hacerlo.

-Utau, ¿Segura que sabes en donde estás?- dije presionándola, ella paró y agacho la cabeza dejando caer su flequillo sobre su rostro.

-No- dijo un tono casi inaudible, pero lo pude escuchar, suspire mientras ponía una mano en la frente acariciando mis sienes.

-Bien, entonces piensa que haremos.

-No lo sé, estoy más que perdida- dijo volteándome a ver. En ese momento un gran trueno hizo que saltáramos de un susto, luego la tormenta comenzó.

-Allá hay un pequeño kiosco, ve!- le dije para que se apresurara a ir ahí. Cada que corríamos nos mojábamos más, y al llegar al kiosco, ya estábamos empapadas.

-Bien, y ahora como vamos a regresar, ya estamos muy lejos del hotel.

-Oh vamos Amu, nada va a pasar, solo es… una pequeña llovizna- me dijo Utau un poco nerviosa pero con tono despreocupado.

-Bien, entonces solo queda esperar a que la lluvia pase- dije pacientemente sentándome en el suelo, Utau hizo lo mismo y así pasó una media hora hasta que percibí un sonido.

-Escuchas eso?- le dije a Utau parando más la oreja para escuchar mejor.

-No, solo escucho esta tormenta- dijo ella desanimada. De pronto, lo escuche de nuevo era un violín, podía escuchar una melodía.

-Eso!- dije parándome tratando de adivinar de donde provenía el sonido.

-Como dije, solo escucho una tormenta- dijo Utau recostándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos, mientras, yo seguía curiosa por aquella melodía, me parecía conocida, pero no lograba reconocerla, y mucho menos podía saber de dónde provenía.

-¿Quién estará tocando con esta tormenta?- me susurre a mi misma recargándome en la entrada del kiosco.

**IKUTO POV**

Después de que Amu me dejo parado en medio del aeropuerto, llegaron Tadase y Kuukai detrás de mí.

-Huyo de ti eh? - dijo Kuukai con un tono burlón.

-Caminen- dije yo rodando los ojos y empezando a caminar hacia los taxis.

-Esa chica se tropezó conmigo antes de bajar del avión, tenía un libro en las manos…me pareció una chica muy guapa- dijo Tadase.

Kuukai hizo un par de comentarios más haciendo burla a Tadase, y nos dirigimos al hotel. Kuukai ya había reservado una habitación así que solo nos dieron las llaves y subimos. Después de subir siete pisos, al abrir las puertas del elevador, las de enfrente se cerraban y pude observar de reojo un cabello rosa, me sorprendí por un momento. _No, es imposible. _Pensé y sacudí discretamente mi cabeza.

En cuanto llegamos al cuarto me quite el abrigo y la gorra, ya me sentía un poco sofocado. Este cuarto era diferente a los demás, ya que en vez de tener dos habitaciones, tenía tres y una cocina, tenía un enorme balcón a lo largo de la…salacomedorcocina ._. y al lado las tres habitaciones, escogí la más cercana al balcón de la sala, mi habitación también tenía uno así no entendía mucho la necesidad de más, Tadase se quedo la habitación de en medio, sin balcón y Kuukai la siguiente, esa si tenía un balcón.

Un rato después de habernos colocado en el cuarto, Tadase y Kuukai se quedaron dormidos, yo estaba aburrido, así que salí a un parque un poco cercano de ahí, ya lo conocía, y sabía perfectamente donde podía estar solo, y podía tocar tranquilamente.

Al llegar al parque, vague por un rato, hasta que me di cuenta que me había alejado demasiado, en ese momento una pequeña lluvia empezó a caer…Odio la lluvia. Me refugie en un árbol y me detuve ahí.

-_Bien, ya llegue hasta aquí, ahora tocare un poco-_ pensé mientras sacaba el violín de su estuche, iba a empezar a tocar, pero un gran trueno resonó interrumpiéndome, entonces una gran tormenta empezó. Una vez más me refugie en un kiosco que había por ahí, afortunadamente estaba cerca de donde estaba antes, así que no me moje demasiado.

-_Ahora sí, ni una tormenta me dirá cuando debo tocar- _dije al mismo tiempo que empezaba a tocar una melodía que salió de la nada.

* * *

**YYY Aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo, lo hice un poco más largo xD, aún así me mató x.x**

**Por cierto, Feliz inicio de vacaciones! (al menos yo ya salí xD) Pasenla bien! ES UNA ORDEN -**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, me animan cuando medio me trabo xD**

**Y como ya dije antes, me gusta que les guste :D y sin nada más que decir...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara desu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola todos!**

**Haiiro no neko aquí ^.^**

**Oigan me van a matar eh, me escribieron taaantos reviews esta semana que… a quien engaño solo fue uno xD**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo… estoy pensando en cambiar el titulo, se me hace demasiado cursi…y cliché -.- no se en que estaba pensando xD**

**Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pit y este Fanfic ha sido creado con el único objetivo de entretener. Disfruten *u*  
**

* * *

**AMU POV**

-Utau, quiero ir a ver- dije acercándome a su cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

-Ve tú, me niego a mojarme con esta tormenta- me respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano sobre ellos.

-Sí, te dejo aquí, corro el riesgo de que te vayas de nuevo- dije mientras le picaba una mejilla insistente. Ella no tenía muchas ganas de ir, quizás ahora mismo le dolía la cabeza, lo sé, querer ir a buscar el violín con esta tormenta solo porque quiero escucharlo de cerca es algo muy egoísta, pero es que ese sonido era algo que me llamaba muy fuertemente.

-Si voy yo sola, ¿Prometes quedarte aquí hasta que regrese?- le dije parándome convencida de que o se levantaría de ahí para acompañarme.

-Sí, si lo prometo Amu

-¿En serio lo prometes?

-Ya ve a buscar lo escuchaste, yo me quedare aquí- dijo ella en la misma posición ahora con el seño un poco fruncido.

-No tardo- dije saliendo del kiosco para empaparme completamente enseguida.

Comencé a caminar sobre el apenas visible sendero entre los árboles, seguía aquel sonido tan hermoso, se me hacia tan conocido, pero no lograba identificar perfectamente aquel, sentimiento, cada que me acercaba más al sonido, había un poco más de melancolía, y por un momento a mí también me hizo sentirlo a través de la melodía. Llegué a otro kiosco parecido al que estaba antes, había un chico parado en medio de él tocando el violín que ahora escuchaba más cerca, el estaba parado viendo del otro lado, así que no había forma de que me viera, a pesar de la tormenta, a pesar de que tenía un frío que me helaba los huesos, esa melodía me atrapó y me quedaría a escucharla hasta que muriera si era posible. Me senté bajo el barandal y me quedé como escondida para seguir escuchando, cerré los ojos y me recargué en la base decorada del kiosco sin que él chico me viera, mis preocupaciones se fueron en ese instante, sentí que no existía nada más que esa melodía y yo. Un minuto después, la música paró repentinamente, yo abrí los ojos extrañada, seguía lloviendo pero, lo escuche dar un gran suspiro.

-Sal de ahí, te escuche desde que llegaste- yo empecé a respirar fuertemente y traté de encontrar una salida de aquel problema, creí haber sido sigilosa. Me puse a gatear hacia el sendero por donde había venido.

-Bien, ahora ya te vi- me maldije por dentro, me levante, pero no volteé, no quería que parara de tocar, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero mis pies no respondían.

-N-no te detengas, por favor tu melodía era muy hermosa, yo, yo solo pasaba por aquí y pues…por favor no, no pares- me di la vuelta y ahora el estaba recargado sobre el barandal del kiosco mirándome fijamente, mis piernas empezaron a temblar, algo muy extraño, ya que no sabía si era por el frío que hacía o por su mirada tan penetrante, me sonrojé un poco y desvíe la mirada.

**IKUTO POV**

_No es posible, ¿aquella chica me estaba persiguiendo? O probablemente era una simple coincidencia…me quedé mirándola por un momento, ¿seguro es la misma chica? Si, lo es no ves muy seguido a una chica con el cabello rosado, además, tiene la misma ropa, por supuesto que es ella, una ropa muy mojada y que se transparenta haciendo que pueda ver su ropa interior y su buen torneado cuerpo e.e_

-¿Q-que es lo que ves?- dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos, creo que se dio cuenta de que la miraba demasiado.

-Nada- dije volteándome indiferente.

-Espera, ¿yo te conozco?- Abrí los ojos un poco más, creo que me reconoció, necesitaba salir de ahí ya.

-Bien, me voy ya que, me has interrumpido….ya no se puede estar tranquilo en un solo lugar- susurre guardando mi violín.

-Hey, no quería interrumpir, espera- no volteé a verla de nuevo, me molestaba la lluvia, pero quería salir de ahí, espera…¿dijo que si me conocía? ¿Que acaso solo con verme no fue suficiente para saber quién era?

**AMU POV**

_Hmp! Que grosero, al menos pudo haber dicho un gracias por el alago no? _pensé mientras subía al ahora desocupado y solitario kiosco que estaba ahí

_Creo que esperare a que la lluvia termine, _pensé de nuevo y me exprimí el cabello lo más que pude, me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y me recargue hacia atrás sobre mis manos.

_-_Si tan solo me hubiera quedado un poco más atrás, podría haber escuchado esa melodía completa.

_No estoy segura del porque he insistido tanto en escuchar esa melodía de cerca, es algo que me llamó así, de la nada…como ese aroma de colonia que huele tan delicioso…espera Amu ¿qué es lo que estas pensando? ¿Sería de aquel chico? Admito que huele muy rico, además era guapo…Amu! Es enserio? Es el chico más grosero que has conocido ¿y dices que es guapo? Esto está mal, muy mal, necesitas una revisión con el médico, quizás me hizo daño la lluvia, si, quizás tengo mucha fiebre_

Sin querer me había puesto muy roja, y ahora estaba caminando dentro del kiosco de un lado a otro como si fuese una pista muy larga, debatía conmigo misma por dentro y los minutos pasaron. La tormenta por fin paró, no por completo, pero se podía caminar bajo de ella sin alguna molestia.

-Tengo que ir con Utau, quizás tenga hambre- en ese momento mi estomago rugió.

-Y creo que yo también- Salí del techo de aquel kiosco y me dirigí a donde estaba Utau.

Recordé de nuevo cuando Utau cantaba mientras yo seguía caminado, era muy bueno poder tocar y cantar en casa, sin preocupaciones, mi padre lo hizo por nuestro bien, pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de rencor hacia el, mi hermana también amaba cantar, pero desde esa noche, nada en casa fue igual.

**Flashback**

-Nee Onesan…¿Cantarás hoy en casa?- Utau y yo íbamos de regreso del colegio, Utau se veía muy nerviosa, mi padre había estado regañándola un poco desde que sus calificaciones bajaron, pero estaba casi segura de que había mejorado…casi.

-huh? Ah, sí, lo hare- se quedo pensando un segundo más.

-Después de todo, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños número once no?- dijo mientras trataba de ponerme una mano en la cabeza para despeinarme, pero afortunadamente, esquive su mano.

-Utau, sabes que no me gusta eso- dije sonriendo mientras sostenía mi libro de biología.

-Oh vamos Amu, sonríe un poco más- me jalo los cachetes de oreja a oreja.

-Efta ien, efta ien!- dije apartando sus manos y tratando de hacer que mis adormilados cachetes despertaran de nuevo con unas palmaditas.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Y el examen?- le dije un poco seria.

-Bueno…

-¿Sí?- dije esperando una respuesta.

-Hablamos después de eso ¿vale?- quise confiar en ella, y no hable del tema de nuevo hasta la hora de dormir, supongo, justo en ese momento, llegamos a la rejilla de la casa, ella la abrió y entramos.

-Otanjobi Omedeto!- gritaron mis padres al vernos entrar.

-Muchas gracias!- dije dándole un abrazo a mis padres.

-Bien, me debes 300 yen- dijo Utau extendiendo su mano hacia mí, habíamos apostado que mis padres me harían una fiesta sorpresa para mí, y, ahí estaba…

-No es justo, lo sabías Utau- la regaño mi madre quitándole lo que le había dado para pagar la apuesta y dándomelo de vuelta.

-Ha! Ahora tú me debes 300 yen, sabía que tú sabías de esto!- le dije ahora extendiendo la mano yo.

-Ya basta chicas, esto es una celebración no una casa de apuestas- dijo mi padre mientras llevaba el pastel a la mesa.

-Sugoi! Se ve delicioso!- dije dejando mi mochila en el sofá y dirigiéndome a la mesa junto a aquel pastel de chocolate, mi favorito.

-Bien, sopla las velas y pide un deseo!- dijo Utau mientras se recargaba los codos en la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza ya sentada en una de las sillas, como mis padres. Yo cerré los ojos y me acerqué al pastel.

_Quiero ser una gran pianista cuando se grande _

Después de mi deseo, sople las velas y mi hermana aplaudió emocionada.

-Ahora los regalos!- dijo corriendo hacia una pequeña alacena y sacando tres regalos no tan grandes. Primero abrí el de mi papá, era un portarretratos muy hermoso, que tenía unas notas musicales de adorno, mi madre me regalo una agenda diseñada por ella misma, era muy bonita, tenía un tema de póker, ya saben corazón, as de espada, trébol y diamante, y además tenía incluido una nota musical.

-Muchas gracias, me encantan- dije sonriendo.

-Ahora el mío- dijo Utau acercándome una cajita muy bien envuelta y con un moño. Al abrirlo, me encontré un colguije muy bonito en forma de candado, me lo puse inmediatamente.

-Se te ve muy bien Amu- dijo mi madre

-Es hermoso, gracias Onechan- dije levantándome para darle un abrazo. Comimos y disfrutamos del pastel muy contentos, pero…

-Y bien niñas, ¿Ya han terminado los exámenes no?- dijo mi padre. Yo miré a Utau nerviosa, a Utau le iba muy mal, y a mí también, pero es que nos pasábamos la tarde tocando y cantando.

-Bueno…yo- empecé con las malas noticias, era mi segundo examen malo en esta semana, y la primera vez, mi padre si se enojo mucho.

-Reprobé de nuevo- dije en un tono apenas audible y con la cabeza baja.

-No es posible Amu, ¿No te dije que estudiaras?

-Lo hice

-¿Entonces porque no veo los resultados de que "estudiaste"?- dijo marcando la palabra.

-En serio lo hice papá, pero es que tenía una melodía en la cabeza, y no podía dejarla ir…- el sobó sus sienes pacientemente y miro a Utau.

-Utau, ¿tú también los has terminado no es cierto?- ella agacho su cabeza, como yo.

-Yo, también he reprobado- Mi padre pego un golpe en la mesa y se levantó.

-Cariño…- dijo mi madre tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Se acabo- susurro

-Bien, es hora de cantar- dijo Utau levantándose de la mesa nerviosa, a mi padre siempre le ponía contento que ella cantara.

-Se acabó- susurró de nuevo, en serio se veía enojado, yo me levante junto con Utau. Para ir a la sala donde se encontraba el piano, Utau comenzó a cantar, mi padre se quedó callado por un momento mientras mi madre seguía tratando de tranquilizando.

-¡DIJE QUE SE ACABÓ!- su voz hizo que saltáramos del susto parando de y yo de tocar. La sala y casa entera se quedó en el peor silencio de nuestras vidas.

-No volverán a tocar o cantar en esta casa y hasta que ustedes tengan un trabajo estable- dijo firmemente, Utau estaba paralizada, al igual que yo y mi madre, nunca lo habíamos escuchado gritar de esa manera.

-Anda ya- dijo Utau, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿No es cierto verdad?- dijo Utau acercándose a mis padres.

-Es hora de que dejen todas las distracciones de lado y empiecen a trabajar más en su futuro, una carrera como cantante no lo es todo ¿Y si fracasas? ¿Qué harás eh?- Utau agacho la cabeza, yo seguía paralizada sentada en el banco del piano.

-Claro que no fracasare, soy muy buena y…

-¡Utau! ¡Ya está dicho, no volverán a cantar o tocar!- Utau estaba a puto de llorar, entonces miro a mamá.

-Mamá, dile que no es así, dile que soy muy buena…

-Utau, yo…yo pienso como tu padre, es hora de que se concentren más en sus estudios- se puso al lado de mi padre.

-¡Por favor! Mamá! Papá!, Yo, yo prometo mejorar en la escuela…

-¡Utau! ¡Entiende que no!- mi madre subió su tono de voz. Utau se soltó en llanto y se dejó caer de rodillas. Yo simplemente no pude decir palabra alguna, eso significaba que jamás podría volverme una pianista reconocida, y que jamás daría un concierto en Budokan como los grandes, todo, todo lo que amaba se fue en 1 minuto, no podía creerlo, no QUERÍA creerlo, simplemente no… lo único que pude hacer fue soltar lagrimas silenciosas mientras miraba a la nada, de pronto Utau se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo a su habitación, fue hasta que escuche el portazo de su puerta cuando reaccione, mire a mis padres, pase mis manos sobre las teclas del piano y me levante como si fuera un fantasma, sin ganas, sin cuerpo, sin una razón de vivir. Me acerqué a mis padres aún mirando a la nada.

-Gracias, por el pastel, estaba…muy rico- para ese entonces ya había anochecido.

-Amu…

-Si, Otanjobi Omedeto- dije interrumpiendo a mi madre. No volví a hablar hasta llegar a mi cuarto, tomé un baño, me puse el pijama y entré en mi cama. Hasta entonces, y solo entonces, lloré, lloré como si no hubiera un mañana. Recuerdo que esa noche no pude dormir, a la mañana siguiente Utau no hablo para nada con mis padres, las dos teníamos los ojos hinchados, yo tampoco me atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos, y como Utau salió casi corriendo hacia el colegio, aproveche para no cruzar palabra con ellos. Tarde o temprano teníamos que superarlo, no podíamos evitar a mis padres para siempre, yo no podía odiar a mi padre, era por mi bien, y hasta tarde mucho tiempo para convencer a Utau de eso, en fin, todo siguió su curso, seguimos estudiando con buenas calificaciones como quería nuestro papá y nunca se volvió a hablar del tema de nuevo.

**Fin Flashback**

Al llegar con Utau ella seguía tirada en el suelo.

-Volví- dije inclinándome hacia ella.

-Bien, porque tengo un hambre que me está matando- dijo mientras se recargaba en mi para levantarse.

_Tal y como supuse, después de todo no hemos comido nada desde que partimos de Japón._

-Bien, vallamos a cambiarnos al hotel e iremos por algo de comer ¿vale?- dije saliendo del kiosco.

-Muy bien señorita lista, ¿recuerdas que estamos perdidas?- dijo Utau cruzando los brazos. Entonces recordé por donde se había ido aquel chico, se veía muy seguro de a dónde iba, así que se me ocurrió seguir el mismo rumbo.

-Tu sígueme, se a donde ir- dije empezando a caminar de regreso al otro kiosco.

-¿Y?- dijo Utau siguiéndome.

-¿Y qué?- dije confundida.

-¿Encontraste lo que escuchabas?

-Ah, si…era un chico tocando el violín, pero fue muy grosero.

-Mooo, que mal, es todo un desperdicio.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, probablemente conoció al amor de su vida y fue grosero contigo- yo me sonroje y volteé a otro lado para que no me viera.

-Ha! No puede ser, el no sería definitivamente mi tipo- dije cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-¡Eso no lo decides tu!- dijo empujándome con el dedo índice en la frente. Yo me moví hacia atrás tratando de esquivarlo inútilmente. Justo llegamos al sendero por donde se había ido aquel chico.

-¿Es por aquí?- dijo Utau señalando el camino, yo asentí y seguimos caminando.

-Hablando del violín, me has recordado que no te salvas de mi pregunta…dime- dijo empujándome con el codo.

-¿De qué pregunta hablas?- dije siguiendo caminando.

-La que te hice en el avión!

-Oh si….¿Me repites la pregunta?- dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bien memoria de pez ¿Se te hace Ikuto Tsukiyomi guapo?- me sonroje por un momento y lo pensé.

-Bueno, no sabría decírtelo ya que jamás he visto su rostro detenidamente.

-¿Cómo que jamás lo has visto?- dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, jamás

-¿Ni siquiera en una foto?- dijo un poco decepcionada, yo moví la cabeza diciendo no.

-Por favor, no es para tanto…

-¡Claro que si es para tanto! Además no necesitas "ver su rostro detenidamente" para saber que es guapo- dijo repitiendo lo que dije con una voz chillona.

-Hey! Yo no hablo así- dije cruzando los brazos y alzando la nariz.

-Oh vamos Amu, sonríe un poco más.- dijo tratando de alcanzar mis cachetes para estirarlos y hacer como si sonriera, pero afortunadamente, la pude detener.

No tardamos demasiado en volver a ver "signos de vida" en aquel parque tan enorme.

-Creí que moriríamos en aquel enorme bosque- dijo Utau estirándose un poco más relajada.

-Y tenemos suerte de que el hotel esté más cerca desde aquí.

Al llegar al hotel aprovechamos para bañarnos y cambiarnos antes de salir a comer algo, desafortunadamente, yo tuve que pagar, ya que Utau hizo una jugada tramposa y de último momento salió corriendo de la habitación gritando:

-¡La última al llegar abajo pagara la comida!- yo ni siquiera tenía los zapatos puestos.

**IKUTO POV**

Cuando llegué al hotel estaba empapado, para ese entonces Kuukai ya se había despertado y ahora miraba televisión en el sillón.

-Ah, llegaste ¿Dónde esta…- no pudo terminar su frase porque al verme se tapó la boca para no reír.

-¡Que te paso!- dijo entre carcajadas. Yo puse mi violín sobre la mesa y me quite la camisa mojada, bueno decir que estaba mojada era muy poco.

-¡Pareces gato mojado!- dijo siguiéndome con la mirada desde el sillón mientras seguía riendo.

-La lluvia me atrapo afuera, y no quise esperar a que parara- Pero tan solo unos segundos después de que dijera eso, la lluvia bajó repentinamente.

-Bueno, si tan solo hubieras esperado unos minutos más- dijo Kuukai con tono burlón. Después de eso, volteo de nuevo a la televisión y yo aproveche para acercarme sigilosamente, con la camisa mojada en manos. Me detuve justo detrás de él y exprimí la camisa por arriba de su cabeza, el dio un salto por lo frío del agua. Para cuando volteó yo ya estaba caminando hacia la ducha.

-Me las pagaras- dijo vengativo.

-¿Ah sí? Quiero ver- dije con un tono desafiador.

Después de la ducha, sequé el estuche de mi violín, hasta que Tadase despertó.

-¿Qué hay para comer?- dijo caminando aún adormilado fuera de su habitación. Kukkai se levantó y miro el refrigerador.

-Nada.

-Bueno, es un hotel, ¿cómo esperas que haya algo?

-Entonces…- dijo Kuukai haciendo una pausa.

-¡El último que llegue abajo pagara la comida!- grito antes de salir disparado hacia afuera, Tadase ni siquiera traía zapatos, el me miró como diciendo "no te vayas", yo encogí los hombros y levante las manos.

-Lo siento- dije con voz burlona y me fui junto con Kuukai, que ya había llamado al elevador y apenas se abrían las puertas.

-Qué opinas ¿Restaurante caro?- dijo Kuukai divertido.

-No, no quiero sobrepasarme con él.

-Oye, el otro día supe que el fue el que le dijo a tu padre que te habías escapado después del concierto ¿Fue la vez en que no te dejaron salir por tres semanas no?- dijo inocentemente, entendí sus intenciones y aún así me deje llevar.

-¿Recuerdas algún restaurante caro por aquí? No quiero mojarme demasiado- dije mientras salía del elevador.

-Así se habla amigo- dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**Lo siento! Subí super tarde, pero es que tuve unos pendientes esta semana y hasta hoy termine el capitulo D: Mi cerebro esta completamente quebrado :) PERO LAS AMO! . no quiero fallarles xD**

**Les gusto? xD siento que los estoy empezando a aburrir :/ Bueno eso dígamelo en los reviews **

**Y si cambio el título les estaré avisando en el próximo capitulo...como dije, aún sigo indecisa X.X**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Sayonara desu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola todos! :3**

**Aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo del Fanfic.**

Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pit y este Fanfic ha sido creado con el único objetivo de entretener a sus fans *u* hermosas fans ._.

AMU POV

-Nee nee Amu, mira, habrá un concierto en el parque donde estábamos- dijo Utau señalando un cartel que estaba al otro lado de la calle, pero yo estaba tan llena por la comida que me reúse completamente a voltear.

-Si Utau, por favor ¿Podemos regresar al hotel?- le dije con voz floja, pero muy dentro quería voltear y ver de qué se trataba, además aún no quería regresar al hotel, quería seguir afuera hasta que anocheciera, teníamos mucho que ver.

-Oh vamos Amu, no seas aguafiestas- en ese momento me jaló repentinamente de la mano y cruzamos la calle corriendo haciendo que los autos frenaran y casi causaran un accidente.

-¿Vez? No fue tan difícil cruzar la calle para ver de qué se trataba….Amu?- yo estaba tan blanca como una hoja de papel y tan tiesa como una roca, habíamos cruzado tan repentinamente que casi pude ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

-Amu…¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Utau tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

-C-claro, estoy pe-perfectamente- dije dando una sonrisa forzada. Claro que no me encontraba bien, casi nos mataba ahí.

-Que bien, porque yo si me asuste mucho- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba mas al anuncio, yo definitivamente sentí mi alma salir por mi alma mientras mi cuerpo caía de rodillas.

-Mira Amu, podrías conocer al gran Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el estará en el concierto- dijo emocionada mientras señalaba aquel cartel un poco mojado por la tormenta, yo sentí mi alma volver a mi inmediatamente.

-¿Ah sí?- …_ENSERIO?! Eso es genial, digo ¿a quién no le gustaría conocerlo, bueno, en sí, yo ya lo conozco, pero creo que lo ahuyente completamente ¿Qué pensaría si me viera en el concierto? Creo que eso le haría pensar que soy una completa acosadora._

-¿Amu?- Utau me distrajo de mis pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza ¿en qué rayos estaba pensado? No me importaba completamente lo que pensara de mi y además había una mínima posibilidad de que me viera ahí entre tanta gente ¿o no?

-¿Qué decías?

-Que tenemos que ir al concierto- dijo con un tono un poco irritado.

-Ah, sí, bueno yo no creo que…

-Está bien, iré yo sola- dijo con un tono falso de ofendida.

_Ay no, ya va a empezar. _Pensé mientras me daba un masaje en el tabique de la nariz

-Pero si me pasa algo, no te preocupes, no será tu culpa, solo quiero que le digas a mis padres, que trataste incansablemente de acompañarme, pero yo no quise y…

-Está bien- dije en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? Disculpa, es que no te escuche- dijo Utau poniendo una mano tras su oreja e inclinándose hacia mí, yo sabía que me había escuchado perfectamente.

-No lo repetiré- dije cruzando los brazos.

-Bien, te decía, no te preocupes, al menos yo sabré que no fue tu culpa y entonces no tendrás que lamentarte por el resto de…

-Dije que está bien, iremos a ese concierto- dije empezando a caminar hacia al hotel rápidamente. Utau me abrazo por detrás y casi me tira y sonreí emocionada por dentro, la quite de encima y seguí caminando.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo deteniéndose.

-Al hotel…¿no?- ella movió la cabeza diciendo no.

-¿Entonces?- dije confundida.

-Tú solo ven- dijo sonriente, yo cada vez me sentía más confundida, ella tomó me tomo de la muñeca e hizo que la siguiera unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un centro comercial.

-Y, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Bueno, yo no iré a un concierto así con la ropa que me hiciste traer.

-Pero solo compraras ropa tu ¿no es cierto?- dije nerviosa, las pocas veces que Utau me había acompañado a comprar ropa para algún evento, siempre escogía vestidos un poco estrafalarios para la ocasión. Sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba dentro de un probador y en la mano, un vestido que Utau había escogido por mí, ella también se estaba probando uno.

-¿Estas lista Amu?- escuche a Utau salir de su probador, yo no quería salir, adentro no había un espejo, así que no había forma de saber cómo lucía, supongo que era una estrategia de la tienda para hacer que las chicas salieran de los probadores.

-Utau, no creo que esto sea algo con lo que alguien iría a un concierto ¿La gente usa ropa cómoda para los conciertos no?- dije mirando el vestido, era un vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas de un azul noche con unos tirantes negros un poco anchos, tenía un encaje en las puntas de la falda, tenía que aceptar que era muy bonito.

-Solo sal Amu- dijo Utau tratando de abrir la puerta, ni siquiera traía el vestido puesto

-Está bien, está bien, tranquila, ahora salgo- descolgué el vestido y me lo puse lo más rápido que pude y salí.

-Créeme Amu, está vez es muy diferente y con ese vestido será más que perfecto. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas perfectamente como tocar el piano y las notas no es cierto?

-Utau, ¿sabes que practico en la escuela en secreto?- dije nerviosa mientras ella se probaba otro vestido.

-Amu, tengo mis contactos- Utau salía y entraba del probador con un montón de vestidos diferentes.

-¿Prometes no decirle a papá?

-Solo si prometes que tocarás para mí aquí en París mientras mi padre no se entera de nada- dijo saliendo con un vestido que creo sería el definitivo debido a la expresión de su cara, le encantó.

-Utau…

-¿Lo prometes?- dijo un poco seria, era muy raro que ella hablara así de enserio.

-Ok- dije en un suspiro.

-Nos llevamos estos- dijo Utau a la señorita que nos estaba atendiendo mientras se metía en el probador para cambiarse.

-¿Qué? Estos y ya?- le desde afuera de su probador.

-Claro- dijo ella saliendo cambiada con la ropa que traía antes y con el vestido que había escogido en las manos.

-¿P-pero no lo quieres pensar un poco más? Digo no quieres asegurarte?

-Amu, hermana, ya está decidido- dijo mientras me empujaba al probador de vuelta.

-Y apúrate- dijo desde afuera.

Me quite el vestido y se lo entregue desde arriba mientras yo me terminaba de cambiar. Al salir la busque con la mirada a Utau, no la vi, pero vi a la cajera hacerme señas para que me acercara.

-Disculpe, ¿vio a mi hermana?- dije al llegar con ella.

-Ah sí, me dijo que usted pagaría y que la vería en el hotel- yo me quedé procesándolo unos segundos hasta que comprendí.

-¡PERO QUE…

**IKUTO POV**

-...MIERDA!- grite enojado dando un golpe en la mesa mientras me levantaba enojado.

-Lo siento Ikuto, pero es la única forma en que tu padre nos dejo traerte de vacaciones- dijo Kuukai tratando de controlar la situación.

-¡Que concepto de vacaciones tiene ese viejo!- dije empezando a caminar por toda la habitación

-¡Claro que no lo haré!- dije levantando los brazos

-Lo malo es que no puedes cancelarlo ya que ya anunciaron el concierto- dijo Kuukai rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. Yo suspire y me dejé caer en el sillón.

-¿Cómo rayos voy a hacerlo si no he practicado?- dije tratando de controlarme y relajarme.

-Bueno, viejo, tu no lo necesitas- dijo Kuukai dando uso golpecitos en el hombro.

-Está bien- dije de mala gana.

-Me voy a dormir- era demasiado temprano pero no me sentía de humor, me levante del sillón y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

-Que descansen- dije molesto aún y cerré la puerta.

Pasé el rato recostado sobre la cama sin pensar nada, pase horas así no podía hacer nada, era completamente tonto pelear con alguien como mi padre, quiero dejar mi carrera, pero eso solo significaría que no podría volver a tocar de nuevo, cada vez hallaba menos motivos para seguir peleando contra esto, me estaba rindiendo. Vi la hora del reloj de mi teléfono, era casi la 1:00 de la mañana, supuse que Kuukai y Tadase estarían dormidos, así que salí en silencio hacia el balcón de la sala.

-Esta es la última vez- puse mis codos en el barandal y sostuve mi cabeza.

-Ikuto?- mire de reojo para ver quién era.

-¿Sabes?, a mi me gusta mucho tú música y no me agrada cuando mi padre hace este tipo de cosas. A veces creo que solo le importa el dinero.

_En realidad lo que de verdad le importaba era el dinero y Tadase apenas se estaba dando cuenta, ¿acaso tengo un hermano retrasado? _sonreí de lado.

-Vete a dormir Tadase- dije saliendo del balcón mientras le despeinaba la cabeza.

-Oyazumi Ikuto nii-san.

-Si- le respondí mientras cerraba mi puerta. Me puse algo para dormir y me senté en la cama, no podía pensar, estaba cansado, y en ese momento quería dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante tarde, por lo que Kuukai se molesto un poco, el era mi mejor amigo…y mi manager, probablemente mi padre lo había hecho para que no me saliera tanto con la mía.

-Ikuto, ¿sabes que tienes un concierto en solo tres horas y tu ni siquiera has tomado una ducha?- dijo Kuukai entregándome un cuaderno mientras yo caminaba hacía la ducha.

-Tres horas son suficientes para estar listo, ahora mismo me estoy dirigiendo a la ducha y…¿Qué es esto?- dije señalando el cuaderno.

-Eso, son las canciones que tocaras junto a la orquesta.

-Bien- dije ojeando el cuaderno.

-ah, una cosa más- dijo Kuukai antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño.

-Se arregló una cena informal para después del concierto.

-Una fiesta- dije resumiendo.

-Sí, y lo único que pido es que no desaparezcas…

-Ok, prometo nada- dije cerrando la puerta.

-Ikuto!- me regaño desde afuera, yo encendí la ducha y no escuche nada más. Al salir un traje me esperaba en mi cama con una nota:

-_Ikuto, tuvimos que irnos antes para arreglar algunas cosas, ponte el traje y asegúrate de llegar ahí a las 7:30, encontraras como llegar al lugar del concierto, y no llegues tarde._

_Kuukai y Tadase_

_PD: dejé tu comida en la mesa ¡come rápido!_

Me puse el traje y vi el reloj 6:30 pm.

-Bien, comeré y me iré- vi el plato de comida en la mesa, como Kuukai había dicho. Unos minutos después escuche unos pasos rápidos y voces en el pasillo, cuando termine, tome mi violín y salí del hotel, y justo al salir, vi un anuncio con el lugar del concierto y los nombres de los participantes, excepto el de la chica del debut, me pareció de lo más extraño aún así lo único que me importaba era llegar ahí.

-Si va a hacer un debut, ¿Por qué no darían el nombre?- dije mientras tomaba un taxi y daba la dirección que vi en el cartel. Para mi gran sorpresa, el concierto era en el parque en donde había estado antes. Pagué al taxi y me dirigí discretamente al lugar siguiendo desde lejos a la gente que iba ahí.

Cuando llegué eran justo 7:30 pm y Kuukai me esperaba a un lado del escenario que habían montado para ese día.

-Que bien que llegaste- dijo él

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Tadase desde lejos

-Pero falta media hora- dije viendo el reloj.

-Hubo un cambio y empezará ahora- dijo Kuukai empujándome a subir al escenario.

-Bien, primero presentarán a la pianista del debut y después a ti- dijo Kuukai sacando mi violín del estuche.

-¿Qué? Siempre me presentan a mi primero. Además es solo una principiante- dije confundido.

-Eso no afectará nada en ti- dijo Kuukai entregándome el arco.

-Y además no es principiante, hace una hora hubo un pequeño ensayo con ella y en mi opinión toca de lo mejor- dijo Tadase llegando por detrás.

-Ah por cierto, no te sorprendas- dijo Kuukai.

-Sorprenderme ¿por qué?- dije aún más confundido. En ese momento escuche mi nombre, era hora y Kuukai no pudo responder, cuando entré al escenario me encontré con una bella chica con cabello rosado, un vestido azul que la hacía ver aún más guapa, pero entonces ella me miró y ambos tuvimos la misma reacción.

-TÚ?¡

-TÚ?¡

**AMU POV**

Todo el mundo se nos quedó viendo confundido, Utau me hizo señas para que caminara hacia el piano, yo obedecí nerviosa. Habían pasado tan solo unas horas desde que Utau me había avisado que yo tocaría en un concierto profesional aún cuando no tocaba frente a alguien desde hace 7 años y medio, al principio me había negado rotundamente, pero se lo había prometido inconscientemente la noche anterior, así que, me arrastro completamente hasta el escenario y encima me enteraba que el chico tan "genial y guapo" que tanto decía Utau, era el mismo chico que me había dejado parada bajo la lluvia sin decir una sola palabra, el chico con el que había viajado hasta aquí y con el que ahora mismo tocaría un dueto. Apenas y podía respirar, puse mis manos sobre las teclas, pero mis manos no se movían, sentía que explotaría, y estaba tan roja que...espera ¿estaba roja? ¿Pero porqué? Sentí la mirada de Ikuto, volteé a verlo por unos segundos, estaba paralizada, la gente seguía confundida.

-Relájate- dijo el moviendo solo su boca_, _respire profundo, muuuuuuy profundo._ No se que hacer, mis manos no se mueven, sin manos, no puedo tocar, ¿y si me quedo sin manos ahora no puedo tocar jamás? _Todo se quedó en silencio para mis oídos_ ¿qué haré si mi papá se entera? No podría soportar no volver a escuchar una nota en mi vida._

-Amu- escuche una voz a lo lejos. Yo no estaba en mi juicio, y temblaba de nervios.

-Amu- escuche de nuevo, ahora más clara. Necesitaba despertar, yo misma me había asegurado de que mi padre no se enteraría y no podía dejar que los nervios me ganaran, esto era lo que siempre soñé y no podía arruinarlo.

-Amu!- En ese momento reaccione, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la de Ikuto. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

**LOL xD Perdón por hacer este capítulo más corto, prometo hacer el próximo más largo :)**

**Como les quedó el ojo, eh? EH? supongo que rojo para los zombies que se duermen tarde como yo ._.**

**No cambiare el titulo porque no sé si causaría confusión o quizás las vistas bajen (aún mas e.e) **

**haha bueno, escriban más por favor, no saben cuánto ayuda :) (También háganlo por que se donde viven y les advierto que no estoy bien en cuanto mis facultades mentales) ._. oookey no! xD Las amo y lo saben...¿lo saben? ñaa no importa ahora xD espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y esperen el siguiente pacientemente **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sayonara Desu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola todos! **

**He regresado con un capítulo más **

**Espero y les guste y disfruten.**

* * *

Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach Pit y este Fanfic ha sido creado con el único objetivo de entretener a sus fans.

IKUTO POV

Amu estaba nerviosa y la gente estaba esperando, llevábamos más de dos minutos parados sin hacer nada, me acerque a ella y tras decir su nombre varias veces por fin entro en sí, pero no hizo nada más, solo se quedó mirándome, creo que estaba confundida.

-Empieza ya- le susurré, pude ver en sus ojos que reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le di una palmada en el hombro.

-Solo hazlo- le dije, ella movió su mano a las teclas correctas y dio un gran suspiro. Por fin empezó a tocar, y yo la seguí. Fue una melodía que me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, y el piano era el acompañamiento perfecto para aquella melodía, por un momento sentí una conexión entre el piano y el violín, no es algo que se pueda hacer muy seguido, se necesita de muchísima práctica para hacer el equilibrio exacto entre dos instrumentos para hacer algo realmente armonioso y relajante… pero ella era apenas una principiante ¿cómo lo ha logrado?. Al final de tocar un par de canciones, se cerraron las cortinas para que la orquesta entrara y se preparara, Amu me miro mientras lo cerraban, estaba un poco sonrojada, no sabía ni porqué, aún así, me gusto lo que vi. En cuanto el telón estuvo completamente cerrado, ella salió casi corriendo del escenario, después de unos minutos el concierto continuó conmigo, duro como tres horas y media, pero en un intermedio de 15 minutos, escuche que no podían encontrar a la pianista que acababa de debutar exitosamente, no sabía que se había puesto tan nerviosa, también escuche que su hermana la estaba buscando, y eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar.

_¿Debería ofrecerme a buscarla?- _pensé buscando con la mirada a su hermana –_No, ¿porqué lo haría? Además, yo tengo que quedarme a tocar-_

-Ikuto nii-san, ya tienes que entrar- dijo Tadase señalando al escenario, yo asentí y lo seguí. _–Ya la encontraran- _pensé de nuevo, y justo después se abrieron las cortinas.

AMU POV

Después de que termine de tocar, mire a Ikuto accidentalmente, quizás el no lo notaba, pero cada que me miraba, me hacia estremecer de una forma demasiado extraña. Salí lo más rápido que pude del escenario, necesitaba estar sola un momento, evite a Utau completamente y me aleje un poco de ahí, no podía creer que había tocado así, y junto a un violinista famoso. De pronto recordé lo que había pasado antes de que comenzara a tocar, despeine mi cabello con desesperación y me puse muy roja, y justo me tope con una banca de piedra, estaba agotada, así que me recosté en ella.

_-Lo siento papá, pero esto es lo que me gusta, y no lo dejaré jamás.- _pensé mientras me relajaba ahí. Se alcanzaba a escuchar todavía un poco a la orquesta, y a Ikuto. Era muy relajante, y sin querer, me quedé dormida durante varias horas. Cuando desperté ya había anochecido completamente, mire a mi alrededor y todo se veía obscuro, me asuste un poco.

-La fiesta!- dije dándome una palmada en la cara y recordando que Utau me llevaría. Tomé mi celular y lo abrí _"Batería baja"._

-¿¡QUE!?- dije gritándole al celular, sacudí mi cabello con las manos.

-Tendré que ir hasta allá, quizás la encuentre ahí- me dije a mi misma y busque el camino de regreso, para cuando llegué al lugar del concierto ya no había nadie y había gente recogiendo los instrumentos de la orquesta.

_Recuerdo que Utau me dijo donde sería la fiesta…-_ pensé por un momento.

-Creo que era en un bar a unas calles de aquí- dije mientras empezaba a caminar.

IKUTO POV

Después del concierto, vi que varia gente de la orquesta ya era amiga de la hermana de Amu, así que algunos ayudaron a buscarla antes de irse a la fiesta, no la encontraron. Al final, todos estaban exhaustos, así que se fueron a descansar a la fiesta, y se todo esto porque Kuukai es uno de los nuevos amigos de esta chica, y adivinen quien fue arrastrado todo ese tiempo…

Al final, la hermana de Amu, se largo de la fiesta con Kuukai y otros de sus amigos, Tadase se fue temprano, y yo me quedé con un par de chicas que no me dejaban en paz, creo que era la hora de irse. Como pude me libre de esas chicas y salí del bar, ya era como la una de la mañana, creo que se me estaba haciendo costumbre el dormir hasta esa hora, solo llegué a la esquina, cuando de pronto vi, al cruzar la calle a una chica con un cabello que tenía un color muy peculiar. Regrese y me recargue en un poste afuera para observarla.

AMU POV

No estaba segura de si era el lugar correcto, había estado vagando por varios bares en los que había una fiesta, y en ninguno encontré a Utau, este era el último, ya era muy tarde, ni siquiera sabía la hora, si no la encontraba aquí, me iría al hotel y si no estaba ahí, entonces me preocuparía.

Entre al bar esperanzada de ver a Utau, pregunte a unas chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa, pero solo me ignoraron y se fueron a otra mesa, yo me extrañe y pregunte a otra gente, nadie me decía nada, yo decidí irme de ahí y salí a la calle. Unos chicos me siguieron hasta afuera, yo me puse nerviosa porque ya estaban pasados de copas y no tenían para nada una buena pinta.

-Que tal nena- dijo uno de ellos acercándose a mí.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?- dijo otro que venía con el primero.

-E-en realidad yo...

-Hay que divertirnos un poco- otro de los chicos llego por detrás de mí y rodeo mi hombro con su brazo. Yo traté de separarme pero no me dejaron irme.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por unas cervezas y nos vamos de aquí?

-Y-yo no tomo y además, tengo que irme- dije tratando de zafarme, pero ya me habían rodeado.

-Dame tu teléfono y así, nos podemos llamar- me quitaron el celular de las manos, de todos modos no tenía batería, pero no dejaría que se lo quedaran.

-Muchas gracias, pero no- dije tratando de alcanzar mi celular, el chico estiro su brazo hacia otro lado con mi celular en la mano.

-Anda hermosa, yo se que nos podemos divertir- dijo acercando su rostro, yo me eché para atrás, olía a alcohol y cigarro, era desagradable.

-Bien chicos, devuélvanle el celular a la señorita por favor- Ikuto apareció detrás de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirnos eso?- dijo uno de los chicos volteándolo a ver.

-¿Yo? Nadie, solo mantengo la paz- dijo levantando los hombros.

-Pues mantenla en otro lado- dijo uno de los tipos lanzándole un golpe, afortunadamente, fue muy lento ya que estaba tomado y Ikuto lo pudo esquivar fácilmente, lo malo fue cuando Ikuto le respondió y lo golpeo haciendo que cayera al suelo. Luego otro de los tipos se le abalanzo, el un descuido, el que tenía mi celular se le quiso aventar al mismo tiempo, pero yo le di una patada en su parte y el calló al instante soltando mi celular, el chico con el que peleaba Ikuto me miro y miro a sus compañeros adoloridos en el suelo, salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Yo tomé mi celular y mire a Ikuto.

-Eso fue…gracias- dije nerviosa.

-Sí, te encanta llamar la atención, lo he comprobado.- dijo él en tono de burla.

-Y-yo no quise…- sin darme cuenta yo me había sonrojado y al darme cuenta me tape la boca y desvié la mirada.

-Aún así, pagarás el precio- me dijo él, yo me confundí un poco ¿A qué se refería?. De pronto el perdió la postura y se agarró el labio recargándose de un poste que estaba ahí.

-Auch- se quejó, lo habían golpeado un poco fuerte.

-¿Estás bien?- dije acercándome.

-Ikuto ¿Qué te paso?- dijo una chica acercándose junto con otra gente. El se puso de nuevo firme y me volteo a ver, yo me estremecí por dentro, el se rio por lo bajo y me señalo.

-Ella me ataco

-¿Qué?- dije alterada.

-Como te atreves- grito una chica mirándome como si hubiera matado a alguien y fuera a llamar a la policía.

-Nadie toca a Ikuto- dijo otra chica siguiendo a la primera.

-N-no, esto es un mal entendido yo solo trataba de recuperar mi…

-Cállate- dijo otra chica más apareciendo detrás de las otras. Volteé a ver a Ikuto, el ya no estaba, había escapado el muy maldito.

-Chicas, en serio, esto es una mentira- dije dando unos pasos atrás.

-¿Por qué nuestro Ikuto mentiría así?- Estas chicas parecían sus novias, aunque no me extrañaría que fuera un mujeriego, pero había hallado la forma perfecta de escapar.

-Hey, miren Ikuto esta besado a una chica, allá!- dije señalando al lado contrario al que yo iba, todas cayeron y voltearon hacia donde yo había dicho, era un truco demasiado viejo, no creí que funcionaria en ellas, aproveche para salir corriendo lo más lejos que pude, y valla que cansa con los tacones que traía, no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pero Utau me había hecho ponérmelos, ahora es cuando me arrepiento. Ella se enojaron más y trataron de perseguirme, hasta que pase por un callejón y alguien me jaló y me tapo la boca, trate de pelear, pero fue inútil, las chicas pasaron de largo mientras yo seguía tratando de zafarme, luego de que pasaron el tipo me soltó y yo le pegue un puñetazo en la cara.

-AUCH! Así es como le pagas a quien te salvó?- se quejo fuertemente, reconocí la voz en la obscuridad.

-Ikuto?!- dije exaltada, de inmediato me acerque a él tratando de ver que le había hecho.

-Tienes puño de hombre- dijo con la voz mormada, no podía ver su rostro aún, creo que le he sacado sangre y ahora tapaba su nariz.

-L-lo siento mucho, es que pensé que eras un violador o algo así- dije tentando en la obscuridad ¿Qué tan lejos se fue?

-Bueno, creo que mejor te hubiera dejado con esas chicas, les hubieras ganado en un dos por tres- dijo él, lo escuche más cerca, pero aún no lo encontraba en la obscuridad.

-Estaba muy nerviosa y tú me dejaste con esas chicas ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- lo encontré, toque su abrigo, el me tomo la muñeca de repente.

-¿Qué haces?- dije retirando mi mano inmediatamente.

-Eso debería preguntar yo- dijo con una voz estúpidamente seductora.

-Trataba de buscarte para ayudarte con el golpe- dije cruzando los brazos.

-Pues yo lo hubiera pensado de otra forma- dijo otra vez con la voz seductora yo me sonroje inmediatamente.

-¡Pervertido!- dije empujándolo y saliendo del callejón cabreada.

-Amu, solo jugaba- dijo saliendo el también, pero eso me recordó…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dije volteándolo a ver seria.

-Yo sé cosas que hasta tú te sorprenderías- dijo el acercándose un poco a mí, mentiroso.

-Además de pervertido y presumido, acosador…vaya persona con la que me he topado- dije empezando a caminar, no me molestaría en despedirme de tal persona.

-Bueno, y tú no te quedas atrás- dijo con voz desafiante, yo me di la vuelta para mirarlo, el tenía una sonrisa burlona, mis mejillas seguían un poco rojas.

-Hmp!- refunfuñe y comencé a caminar hacia el hotel, quería descansar, NECESITABA descansar. El empezó a caminar detrás de mí, al principio no me molesto tanto porque pensé que después tomaría otro rumbo, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo siguiéndome.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguirme?- le dije volteándome, el me miraba con la misma mirada que tenía cuando estaba en el kiosco, me sonroje y me arrepentí de haber volteado así.

-Tú eres la que va por el camino por donde yo voy.

-Mentiroso- dije empezando a caminar de nuevo con los brazos cruzados. El me siguió durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la esquina del hotel.

-¿Y bien? No me digas que seguí caminando por donde tú irías.

-Pues, te lo diré…yo estoy en ese hotel- dijo acercándose a mi oído y señalando al hotel a donde yo iría.

-Que buena broma, ahora ve a tu casa, o a donde vayas a dormir ahora.

-Bien, eso haré.

-Pues hazlo ya.

Pasó al lado de mi esquivándome y entrando al hotel, no podía creerlo, ¿en realidad estaba hospedado ahí?, yo me quedé parada afuera del hotel hasta que se metió al elevador, hasta entonces me dirigí al frente del elevador, por lo mientras, vi los números de los pisos en los que iba pasando. Se detuvo en el quinto piso, yo di un gran suspiro y llame el elevador de vuelta, justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando, llego una señora con un sombrero enorme, se veía que estaba pasada de copas por cómo se tambaleaba, yo la salude amablemente y ella me respondió con una sonrisa un poco chueca y los ojos cansados.

-¿A qué piso vas?- me dijo amablemente.

-Séptimo por favor.

-Perdona he presionado uno de más, yo voy al cuarto- dijo ella, yo sonreí nerviosa. Por su enorme sombrero no pude ver cuál era el que presiono de más. Cuando salió del elevador, pude ver el número 5 iluminado, me quise bajar en ese momento, pero pensé que ya se habría metido a su habitación, así que aún nerviosa, le di las buenas noches a aquella señora y se cerró el elevador, me arrepentí de no haber bajado cuando se abrieron de nuevo en el siguiente piso.

-Vaya, miren quien es el acosador aquí- unos ojos azules me miraban penetrantemente, tal y como el kiosco, no pude evitar sonrojarme y agachar la cabeza como si fuera culpable.

-F-fue un accidente, una señora presiono el piso equivocado- dije nerviosa

-Sí, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo- dijo al mismo tiempo que se metía al elevador, yo me fui a la esquina más alejada aún con la cabeza baja.

-Idiota - le dije en un tono apenas audible.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo mirándome desde arriba, ¿Por qué mierda es endemoniadamente alto?

-Nada- dije levantando la nariz hacia el otro lado.

-¿Acaso escuche que me amas?- dijo acercándose a mi.

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, eres un idiota hentai, hentai hentai!

-Ah si? Si no, entonces porque tienes unas mejillas rojas eh?- en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron, todo se quedó completamente callado, accidentalmente lo mire directo a los ojos, y por un momento sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, me estremecí y quite la vista violentamente y salí del elevador.

-Yo bajo aquí- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Yo también- dijo el siguiéndome fuera del elevador.

-Haz lo que quieras- dije un poco irritada mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Bien, lo haré…pero no te arrepientas después- lo había dicho pero con un tono seductor.

-Idiota- me susurré mientras abría mi habitación.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡Qué tengas muy mala noche!- dije sacándole la lengua al mismo tiempo que azotaba mi puerta y tiraba las llaves en el sillón. Utau salió de su cuarto adormilada, me alivie de inmediato al verla, no había prendido la luz porqué me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Amu ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?- dijo tallándose el ojo derecho.

-Nada, lo siento, ve a dormir que yo ahora me voy también a la cama- dije mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, tan solo recordar el olor de aquellos tipos hacía que quisiera vomitar.

-Eso me recuerda…- dijo haciendo una pausa, no la escuche hacer nada por unos segundos, yo ya estaba sentada en el sofá.

-¿¡PODRÍAS EXPLICARME DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS HINAMORI AMU!?- sentí los vellos de mis brazos y nuca erizarse.

-¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¡Te busque por todas partes después del concierto! ¡Pensé que te vería en la fiesta! Ah pero la chica no apareció por ningún lado! ¡Además estas no son horas de llegar! ¡Te llame al celular toda la tarde y no contestaste! ¡Qué tal si alguien te robaba o te golpeaba! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti Amu?- Utau se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo, empezó a llorar en mi hombro, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, no me gustaba que Utau llorara, de hecho la última vez que la vi llorar, fue cuando mi papa nos…bueno, yo levanté mis manos hacía su espalda y le di unas palmadas, ella me sujeto más fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho Utau- dije recargando mi nariz en su hombro y mirando hacia el balcón, me dio un poco de nostalgia, pero no me gusta que nadie me vea llorar, de hecho nadie nunca me ha visto llorar, siempre lo hago cuando estoy sola, ni siquiera mi propia familia. Cuando Utau por fin me soltó, le dije porque no había contestado el celular, pero fue lo único que dije, no quería que se enterara de lo de los chicos borrachos, o lo de la pelea...o lo de Ikuto. Después de eso, me despedí de Utau y le di las buenas noches, también me disculpe por despertarla, me fui a mi cuarto y me puse un pijama caliente por el frío, me metí a la cama y cerré los ojos. Estaba comenzando a relajarme cuando una imagen apareció en mi cabeza.

-Bien, lo haré…pero no te arrepientas después- escuche la voz de Ikuto en mi mente y me estremecí. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en el en un momento así? Pero, aún así...¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Sacudí mi cabeza apretando los ojos y me volteé de lado, unos minutos después, pude quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Péguenme por subir tan tarde, lo merezco T-T lo sé, soy la peor D:**

**En serio lo siento, es que esta semana no tuve casi nada de inspiración :/ y otra vez lo estoy terminando tarde xD**

**Prometo mejorar, por y para ustedes ^-^**

**Escríbanme más D: me siento abandonada xD además son mi fuente de inspiración (enserio) :D**

**Espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana!**

**Sayonara Desu :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haiiro No Neko volvió! los extrañe mucho D:**

**Ojala y no me odien tanto por haber tardado tanto xD Aun así yo los amo :'D**

**Sin más que escribir por el momento, les dejo aquí el séptimo capitulo.**

**Shugo Chara y sus personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Peach-Pit, este Fanfic ha sido creado con el único objetivo de entretener...TuT extrañaba escribir el disclaimer xD**

* * *

**IKUTO POV**

Estaba empezando a divertirme el molestar a aquella chica, ver como su mente trabajaba tan pervertidamente haciéndose notar en sus mejillas, era algo que simplemente era inigualable. Me metí a la habitación y me encontré con Kuukai sentado en una silla de la mesa, casi parecía la típica escena del esposo que llega tarde y borracho, y la esposa le tiene preparada una golpiza.

-Tsukiyomi, ¿sabes la hora que es?

-Por favor Kuukai, ya no tengo cinco años- dije quitándome el abrigo y dejándolo en el sillón mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Lo sé, pero olvidaste un pequeño detalle…hoy es el cumpleaños de Tadase, el cumplirá los 19- yo estaba tomando un vaso de agua en el sillón.

-Me lo has estado recordando toda la semana ¿qué tiene que vaya a cumplir 19?

-Cuenta la leyenda que el día en que cumples 19, es muy probable que conozcas a la persona con quien compartirás el resto de tus días-yo lo mire y sentí una gota de sudor caer por mi frente.

-Quieres decir, con que la que te casaras- dije para acortar las cosas.

-Y además no tienes ningún regalo- dijo serio, dio justo en el blanco, en realidad era muy malo para recordar cumpleaños, fechas y nombres, de todos modos cambié de tema.

-¿En serio crees en esas cosas?

-No, es cierta esa leyenda…Prueba número 1- yo me di un masaje en las sienes "_Ya va a empezar" _pensé mientras dejaba mi vaso de agua sobre la mesa, no me quedaría a escuchar todas sus "pruebas".

-Kuukai, hablamos más tarde, ahora tengo sueño- dije dirigiéndome a mi cuarto.

-Está bien, pero saldremos a por ella, de eso estoy seguro- dijo como si fuera un héroe. Yo cerré la puerta y espere a que él se fuera a dormir para salir a tomar una ducha, llene la tina mientras me quitaba la ropa (oh si *|¨*) me sumergí hasta la cabeza por unos segundos, y luego salí de nuevo y mire al techo, era tan malditamente relajante.

_Casarse eh? No lo creo, es solo una simple leyenda urbana, nada más. Tampoco creo que Tadase se la crea, creo que es lo suficientemente maduro para saber que eso es solo una broma de una persona ignorante…¿O no?_

Salí del baño con la toalla en la cintura y al entrar a mi cuarto me puse algo para dormir, en el reloj eran 3:33 am, era realmente tarde, no me había dado cuenta de que me había tardado mucho en el baño, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Algo muy inusual pasó, recordé a Amu haciendo sus gestos como niña pequeña, era algo tan gracioso y único. Y algo mucho más raro paso por mi mente, me imagine besándola, me pareció que sería muy divertido ver su cara ¿Cómo reaccionaría?.Me levante de la cama decidido y un poco divertido y salí en silencio de la habitación para ir a la de ella. Toqué la puerta fuertemente para que me escuchara.

_¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?- _pensé cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

_Creo que dormir tan tarde me está afectando mucho- _dije dándome la vuelta, pero fue demasiado tarde entonces. Una chica rubia abrió los ojos muy adormilada, muuuy muuuuuy adormilada, parecía un sonámbulo. Claro, su hermana Utau.

-Ah? Ikuto?- dijo ella con mucho esfuerzo. Se me ocurrió una idea no muy segura.

-No, yo…soy un sueño.

-Bien, entonces me voy a dormir más- dijo aún como sonámbula y cerró la puerta. Yo di un gran suspiro y alcé mi cabello con la mano poniéndola en mi frente.

-Que mierda estaba pensando?- dije y me empecé a reír bajo tratando de no soltar la carcajada. Regresé a mi cuarto y me metí bajo las cobijas de aquella cómoda cama.

-Enserio ¿Qué rayos me pasó?- dije mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos hasta que por fin pude dormir.

Me levante más temprano que Tadase y que Kuukai, como las 8:00 am y salí a buscar algo para celebrar (un regalo xD). Termine comprando una torta de vainilla con cubierta de frutas, sí lo sé, no es algo que se diga que es el mejor regalo de mundo, pero, Tadase era como un perro, le puedes regalar una salchicha en navidad, y la querrá como si fuera algo que en realidad quería…no es que le haya regalado una salchicha ya…tenía pan, cátsup, mostaza y mayonesa ^.^

Cuando llegué al cuarto Kuukai ya se había levantado, pero Tadase no.

-¿Enserio?- dijo mirando el pastel desaprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Una torta de cumpleaños? ¿Sólo eso?

-Tú que le regalarás- dije poniendo la torta en la mesa.

-Ikuto? Kuukai?- dijo Tadase saliendo de su habitación. Yo mire a Kuukai nervioso y señale la torta con la mirada, el sonrió como si tuviera una idea.

-Oh Tada-chan tu, eres, como un hermano para mi ¿lo sabes?- dijo Kuukai rodeando del hombro a Tadase.

-¿E-esto tiene que ver con mi cumpleaños verdad?- dijo mirándome al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Kuukai extrañado.

-Por eso te hemos comprado una torta de cumpleaños!- dijo Kuukai dirigiéndolo a la mesa y enseñándole el pastel que YO solo había comprado. Entonces comprendí todo su plan. El tampoco lo había recordado, se levanto tan tarde para pensar que iba a hacer y entonces me vio a mí, me "recordó" su cumpleaños sabiendo que lo había olvidado y aprovechó. Pero definitivamente no se iba a quedar así, no haría nada ahora, solo por Tadase.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Tadase fascinado con la torta, yo mire a Kuukai por arriba de Tadase desaprobatoriamente y negué con la cabeza. El solo sonrió como si fuera una pequeña travesura.

-Bien, cámbiense, nos vemos en 15 minutos abajo- dijo Kuukai decidido, entonces me vi y lo vi a él. Yo ya tenía ropa puesta y él seguía en pijama, igual que Tadase. Kuukai comprendió y soltó una risita.

-Entonces YO los veré en 15 minutos abajo- dije tomando mi abrigo y saliendo de la habitación.

**AMU POV**

Me desperté con la cabeza un poco adolorida, tomé un baño y me decidí a levantar a Utau. Estaba a punto de tocar su puerta, pero ella abrió la puerta e iba a salir corriendo, pero desafortunadamente, yo estaba justo en frente de ella y nuestras cabezas chocaron tirándonos al suelo a las dos.

-Amu! Tienes una cabeza enorme!- dijo Utau en el suelo sobándose la frente.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás- dije haciendo lo mismo que ella. De pronto, nos miramos y hubo un silencio un poco largo. Empezamos a reír como locas y mientras señalábamos nuestras frentes aún rojas. Después de un rato de reírnos en el suelo, olvide preguntarle por había salido así de su cuarto. Ella se metió al baño y yo me propuse a traer algo para el desayuno, así que tome un suéter y un poco de dinero.

-Utau! Iré a comprar algo para desayunar!- le grite desde afuera para que me pudiera escuchar.

-¡Quiero algo con chocolate por favor!

-Come algo sano por una vez- le dije aún desde afuera negándome a su propuesta, pero de pronto ella salió de la ducha desnuda y me miro con ojos de asesina, casi pude ver fuego en ellos, aún peor que sus ojos, había algo mucho más…revelador…(¿

-UTAU! PONTE ALGO!- dije tapando mis ojos.

-No hasta que digas que traerás algo con chocolate- dijo acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

-Está bien está bien!, pero por favor ponte algo- dije un poco alterada por cómo se acercaba tan rápidamente.

-Gracias- dijo volviendo a su forma tierna mientras se envolvía en la toalla y regresaba al baño. Yo, bueno, había quedado traumada de por vida.

Llame al elevador cuando escuche que alguien también se acerco al elevador, pero lo ignore completamente, quizás era alguien que estaba en el otro cuarto. Cuando el elevador se abrió, yo entre y me di la vuelta, deseé no haber subido al elevador en ese momento. Recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior…o más bien hace unas horas y recordé que en cada piso solo habían dos cuartos, en uno estaba yo y mi hermana y en siguiente…

-Ikuto- susurre

-¿Deseaba verme señorita?- dijo el burlándose

-Hmp!- refunfuñe levantando la nariz al otro lado

-¿A qué piso va señorita mano pesada?- dijo aún con su tono burlón, pero con un toque seductor.

- A donde más puedo ir?- dije con un poco de sarcasmo mientras veía como las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

-Bueno, puede que estés siguiendo a alguien en otro piso…¿o no señorita acosadora?- _¿Cuantas señoritas más me diría hoy?- _pensé distraída sin mirar. Entonces Ikuto se empezó a acercar peligrosamente hacia mí haciendo que notara más ese olor varonil tan embriagante, una colonia que definitivamente era única y deliciosamente…espera ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¿Q-que haces?- dije nerviosa mientras daba pasos hacia atrás alejándome de él_...¿Cómo es que pensado algo como eso sobre él?-_ mi espalda toco pared y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer como un tomate, Ikuto no dejaba de acercarse, entonces cerré los ojos fuertemente y sentí su respiración en mi oreja, su aliento cálido hacía que mis piernas empezaran a temblar, de pronto lo escuche soplar con la nariz indicando que estaba riendo.-_Este bastardo- _pensé mientras agachaba la cabeza dejando caer mi cabello hacia el frente cubriendo mi cara.

Escuche el click del botón del elevador y se alejo al otro lado cruzando los brazos como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Cuando levante la vista, el tenía la cabeza agachada también, parecía que dormía. Su cabello del azul de sus ojos, y parecía tan sedoso y suave, daban ganas de acariciarlo como si fuera un gato. De hecho tenía muchos rasgos felinos, quizás habría sido un gato en su vida pasada.

Amu, ya llegamos- no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado viéndolo fijamente, entonces mis mejillas se enrojecieron más. Vi las puertas del elevador abiertas y el las detenía con la mano, un error más fue mirarlo a los ojos. Me estaba perdiendo a mí misma, mis pensamientos se iban volando, no, no podía permitirlo, agite mi cabeza desviando la mirada violentamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Te sientes bien?- dijo el retirando la mano de las puertas para acercarse a mí.

-N-no, no pasa nada- dije poniendo la mano en la boca para cubrir todo lo que pudiera de mi cara roja.

La gente que esperaba el elevador para subir nos miraba atentamente, yo me sentí avergonzada. Quizas todos pensaban que era una tonta al no notar que ya había llegado al piso de abajo, ¿Ikuto pensaría eso? Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que algo más pasara.

-Nos vemos- dije de pronto, pare la puerta del elevador antes de que se cerrara y salí aún con la mano en la boca.

**IKUTO POV**

Amu estaba tan roja como un tomate cuando salió del elevador y lo único que yo pude hacer fue empezar a reír hasta que llego Tadase y Kuukai, a esa altura toda la gente en la recepción me miraba como si hubiera escapado de un manicomio.

-Así que eso es lo que causo en ti- me dije a mi mismo mientras salía de hotel junto con los chicos.

-Huh? ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Tadase curioso.

-Nada

-¿Entonces porque estas sonriendo?- dijo aún más curioso Tadase.

-Seguro algo lo hizo enoj…espera ¿Esta sonriendo?- dijo Kuukai exaltándose mientras empujaba a Tadase hacia atrás para verme la cara.

-Un doctor por favor! Necesito un doctor! Este chico esta sonriendo!

-Cállate ya idiota!- le dije mientras empujaba su enorme cabeza en lo más profundo de su abrigo

-Lo siento pero es que esto no se ve todos los días- interrumpió Tadase. Se veía contento también, bueno, siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez fue algo diferente.

-¿Entonces a dónde iremos?- dijo Tadase emocionado.

-¿Ikuto? ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Kuukai recargándose en mi hombro como si yo fuera el organizador de todo lo que ocurriría en el día.

-Iremos a la carnicería- dije serio mientras caminaba

-¿Qué?- dijo Kuukai confundido.

-Iremos a cortarte las piernas- dije burlón mientras me dirigía a la carnicería más cercana.

-¿S-sabes Ikuto? Mejor vamos al lugar al que quiera Tadase vale?...Tadase ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Kuukai ahora recargándose en el hombro de él.

-Bueno, creo ir a la carnicería no estaría mal- dijo burlón –_Wow esa no te la conocía Tadase- _pensé sin dejar de caminar. Kuukai se quedo en blanco, y estaba completamente pálido.

-Kuukai ¿En serio crees que te cortaríamos las piernas?- dijo Tadase ya que no soporto verlo así. Yo mire de reojo a Kuukai con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú no, el sí- dijo señalándome temeroso.

-No exageres- dije inocentemente.

-Yo jamás te haría algo así.

-¡Miren! Hay una crepas ahí- dijo Tadase cambiando completamente de carácter.

-Claro! ¿Por qué no vamos por unas?- dijo Kuukai de nuevo animado, _-De verdad que estos chicos son bipolares- _pensé mientras los seguía al otro lado de la calle y negaba con la cabeza.

**AMU POV**

Camine muy pocas calles adelante y estaba un poco acelerada -_¿Por qué he escapado de el así? ¿Habrá pensado que fui a vomitar? No, eso es asqueroso- _estaba pensando mientras caminaba perdida por la calle, hasta que choque con el letrero de un restaurante que estaba en medio de la calle.

-Auch!- dije sobando mi espinilla para después levantar el letrero y dejarlo en su lugar. De pronto alguien salió del restaurante para ver qué pasaba

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?- dijo un chico acercándose a mí.

-Sí, gracias, lo siento, es que estaba distraída y choque con el letrero accidentalmente- le respondí amablemente, sin levantar la vista porque seguía concentrada en el letrero.

-No te preocupes Amu- mire a aquel chico sorprendida, entonces lo reconocí.

-Nagihiko?

-¿Cómo te va Amu?- le di un abrazo ya que hace años que no lo veía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte emocionada

-Vine por gusto y tú?

-Bueno, yo acompaño a Utau

-Tus padres no la dejaron venir sola?

-Sip

-Que te parece si seguimos adentro, hace mucho frío aquí afuera- me dijo señalando la puerta del restaurante, era un restaurante de crepas…justo lo perfecto para Utau.

-Tengo que llevarle algo de desayunar a Utau, que te parece si pido algunas mientras tu terminas la tuya y vamos con ella al hotel

-Más bien, pedimos…acabo de llegar- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Perfecto, entonces entremos- dije abriendo la puerta del lugar.

Pedimos unas crepas muy deliciosas para nosotros y para Utau, ella se iba a sorprender mucho al ver Nagihiko. Nagihiko es un primo muy cercano a nosotros, lo conozco desde que estábamos en pañales, es como mi mejor amigo, y hermano. Estábamos en silencio mientras esperábamos las crepas pero de pronto el se me acerco peligrosamente y cerré los ojos un poco asustada, entonces sentí su respiración en la oreja, creo que hasta me había puesto roja.

-Hey, Amu- susurro.

-Hay un tipo que desde que entro no ha dejado de mirarte- no logre reaccionar, estaba paralizada.

-Amu?- susurro de nuevo Nagihiko, y al ver que no reaccionaba, el soplo en mi cuello, a lo que me estremecí completamente, pero logre reaccionar.

-¿Q-que dijiste?- dije un poco nerviosa.

-¬.¬ Que hay un tipo por allá que no dejado de mirarte desde que llego.

-¿Qué de que hablas?- estaba a punto de voltear, pero él me detuvo abrazándome por el hombro y llevándome hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué haces?- estaba más roja que nunca.

-¿Conoces una palabra llamada discreción?- dijo aún susurrando sin mirar.

-¿P-pero cómo es?- tenía que aceptarlo, tenía un poco de curiosidad.

-Bueno, es alto y …espera. ¿Y qué tal si es un pervertido que quiere hacerte daño.- yo me sorprendí y solté una pequeña risita.

-Nagi, ya no soy una niña a la que necesitas proteger- dije aún con una sonrisa.

-¿A si? Qué crees que opine el letrero de allá afuera eh? "Esa niña estaba distraída y por eso me ha arruinado la vida chocando conmigo"- esto lo dijo con una voz aguda muy divertida, yo comencé a reír. El también comenzó a reír por la tontería que acababa de decir y justo en ese momento nos entregaron las crepas.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Nagihiko tomando la bolsa donde las habían puesto y pagando a la encargada.

-Bien, te sigo- me dijo caminando a la salida del lugar, yo asentí, pero seguía un poco confundida por todo aquello, aún así, no mire de nuevo hacia atrás.

* * *

**Enserio siento haber tardado, pero espero y sigan la historia y les siga agradando, en unos pocos minutos subiré el otro capítulo.**

**No dejen de escribirme por favor, aunque sea uno chiquito para saber si les va agradando la historia, y quizás me den consejos para mejorar :D **

**Espero no atrasarme tanto por la escuela y seguir subiendo cada semana, haré un gran esfuerzo porque, la verdad, es la primera vez que escribo una historia, y me está gustando bastante la experiencia. La verdad no tengo trazada la historia perfectamente, sale de un momento a otro, por eso es un poco más difícil escribirla, pero con los reviews que dejan, es más que suficiente para inspirarme (entre más, mejor ;D) Gracias a los que han seguido la historia y han esperado pacientemente a que terminara este relajo de mi lap. Sigan leyendo esta historia y sigan apoyando ;D**

**LOS AMO (subiré el siguiente capítulo en unos minutos)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo prometido es deuda :3 Aqui esta el segundo capitulo del capitulo doble ._.**

**Hice este capitulo mas largo, Disfruten ;3**

* * *

**IKUTO POV**

-Ikuto!- escuche a Kuukai gritarme al oído.

-Ya te oí- dije un poco irritado mientras me alejaba con mi oído adolorido.

-Parece que estás perdido- dijo Tadase preocupado.

-No pasa nada, solo coman y vámonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no comerás?- dijo Kuukai desilusionado mientras soltaba el menú sobre la mesa.

-Se me fue el hambre- dije justificándome,

_¿Quién era él?¿porque Amu se sonrojo cuando se acerco a ella?¿A dónde iban ahora? Parece niña con ese cabello tan largo, pero qué tipo tan odioso._-pensé mientras ignoraba completamente los comentarios de Kuukai.

-IKUTO!- grito de nuevo Kuukai haciendo pitar a mi oído, y también haciendo que llamáramos la atención adentro y afuera del restaurante.

-¿Acaso sabes el significado de silencio?- dije irritado.

-¿Y tú conoces el significado de que es de mala educación con escuchar a la gente cuando te habla?

-¿Bien que vas a pedir Ikuto nii-san?- dijo nervioso Tadase.

-Pediré una de chocolate- dije resignado.

-Bien, yo pediré una de mermelada y queso- respondió el contento al ver que si comería algo.

Terminé dejando casi toda la crepa, había perdido completamente el apetito, y todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en aquel tipo que iba con Amu, además, yo solo jugaba con ella para divertirme aunque sea un poco. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué me siento así? … Sin darme cuenta, algo estababa empezando a molestarme y no sabía que era… ¿Qué pensaban que diría? ¿Qué Amu me gusto desde el momento en que la vi? Pff, nunca.

**AMU POV**

Nagihiko me acompaño al hotel para que viera a Utau, ella lo quería como su segundo hermano…y el favorito ¬,¬ . El es tres años mayor que yo, pero podía parecer mucho mayor por su madurez. A veces, cuando aún estaba en la secundaria, iba a la casa de mis tíos junto con Utau para pasar el rato. Él me indujo a tomar clases secretas de piano, con un amigo suyo del conservatorio, así es, el también tocaba varios instrumentos, y debía aceptar que tocaba mejor que yo. Él nos ayudo a sonreír un poco más. Le encantaba tocar música, pero había otra cosa que le apasionaba mucho más, la ingeniería. El era muy bueno para eso, tenía las mejores notas de su escuela, estaba muy feliz por él. Cuando el termino su carrera, le ofrecieron trabajo fuera de Japón y no dudo en aceptar, yo me puse muy triste, porque lo vería mucho menos que antes, y ahora estaría lejos de nosotras. Pero aún así, de vez en cuando nos poníamos en contacto y ahora me lo encontraba aquí, cuando no lo veía hace muchos años atrás.

-Amu, creciste mucho- dijo Nagihiko poniéndose a mi lado y comparando nuestras estaturas, el seguía más alto que yo, pero, se notaba un poco que había crecido.

-Sí, eso pasa cuando los años pasan- dije con sarcasmo divertida por el comentario.

-Eso es cierto pero, pasan muy rápido- su rostro pareció apagarse por un momento, lo cual me pareció un poco extraño.

-Oh, vamos, ni siquiera mi papá dijo eso cuando cumplí los 18, de hecho dijo que estaba emocionado por que cumpliera los 19, lo cual me pareció algo raro, porque siempre decía que no quería que creciera- el pareció desanimarse más.

-Nagihiko, ¿te pasa algo?- dije preocupada por sus reacciones tan extrañas.

-N-no Amu, estoy perfectamente- dijo sonriendo de nuevo, decidí confiar en lo que decía, aunque si me quede con la pequeña duda del porque habrá reaccionado así.

Al llegar al hotel, subimos por el elevador y al llegar, abrí la puerta del cuarto silenciosamente para que la llegada de Nagihiko fuera una sorpresa para Utau, pero ella nos sorprendió a nosotros, o más bien, nos dio un gran susto.

-Utau, estas?- dije casi susurrando esperando que estuviera todavía en el baño.

-Parece que no ha salido del ba…

-NAGI!- Utau se abalanzó sobre Nagihiko y casi caen los dos al suelo.

-Sorpresa?

-U-Utau, me estas asfixian…do- al ver que Nagihiko estaba morado de lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando Utau, decidí ayudarlo.

-Utau, deja que descanse un poco- dije mientras los separaba, Nagihiko dio un gran suspiro y se recupero lentamente.

-Y bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Utau era impaciente y Nagihiko todavía se estaba recuperando, así que decidí responderle yo.

-Vino por gusto- dije dejando las crepas en la barra de la cocina mientras aprovechaba para servirle un vaso de agua a Nagihiko.

-Lo siento, siéntate- dijo Utau disculpándose mientras lo dirigía al sillón, y le entregaba el vaso de agua que le había servido antes. Yo, por otro lado, estaba en la cocina sirviendo las crepas, ya que sabía que muy pronto les daría hambre a los dos. Escuche que Nagihiko le susurraba algo a Utau, señal de que ya se había recuperado al fin, no logre escuchar que es lo que decían, y la verdad no me importaba demasiado que digamos, al menos hasta que escuche mi nombre entre aquella plática. Por un momento pensé que estarían hablando mal de mí, pero ellos simplemente no serían capaces de hacer eso, Utau había cambiado completamente a su actitud seria. No quise acercarme porque cuando lo iba a hacer, Utau se quedó plasmada con lo que le había dicho Nagihiko así que pensé que sería algo mucho más importante que una plática entre unos primos que no se ven desde hace años, el ambiente entre ellos cambio a uno demasiado raro y negativo. En ese momento supe que Nagihiko no estaba aquí solo en un viaje por gusto, lo veía en la mirada de Utau, y en la de él. La manera en que mi mente empezaba a trabajaba pensando lo peor era algo que me ponía los nervios de punta. Por el momento decidí actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada y solo esperaba que no fueran malas noticias.

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir- dije para llamar su atención, ellos me miraron con sus rostros aún serios, yo me estremecí por dentro, pero seguí.

-Ya está el desayuno servido…pueden sentarse cuando quieran- dije tratando de ocultar lo más que pude mi nerviosismo.

-Gracias Amu- sonrió Utau, por primera vez sentí que esa sonrisa no decía lo que sus labios de verdad, fue la sonrisa más seca que hubiera visto en mi vida de parte de ella, vacía y, triste.

**IKUTO POV**

Apenas terminaron de comer sus crepas, yo pague la cuenta y salimos de ahí. No sabía porque tenía tanta prisa por regresar al hotel, trate de ser tan obvio en cuanto a eso.

-Y ahora, ¿a dónde quieren ir?- dijo Kuukai animado, pero entonces se escucho un estruendo a lo lejos en el cielo que hizo que miráramos al cielo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradecí que fuera a llover.

-Ni hablar, está empezando a oler a tierra mojada y no quiero estar afuera cuando empiece a llover- dije comenzando a caminar hacia el hotel.

-Oh vamos Ikuto, solo lo dices porque has escuchado el trueno lejano, además esta soleado…y es un cumpleaños muy importante para Tadase…¿Verdad Tadase?

-Yo…

-Si, claro que si- Kuukai interrumpió al mini rey dándole un codazo algo duro. Me puse a pensar un momento, estaba siendo egoísta, después de todo, yo era el único que deseaba regresar al hotel.

-Está bien, pero procuremos regresar antes de llueva, últimamente ha habido tormentas muy fuertes- dije resignado ya que estaba casi seguro que regresaríamos hasta muy noche…a menos de que lloviera, en ese caso, nos quedaríamos varados en el lugar en donde nos quedemos, genial, ¿qué has hecho Ikuto?

-Entonces iremos a…-vi a Kuukai sacar un enorme mapa de la zona, y sentí una gran gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente, al ver a Tadase, el también estaba haciendo lo mismo. Kuukai nos entrego una esquina a cada uno y se puso en medio para observar. Ocupamos casi toda la banqueta, a pesar de que era suficientemente espaciosa, por suerte, a esa hora no había casi gente. La noche anterior había sido el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, por lo tanto habían salido a celebrar y la gente se habría dormido muy tarde, ahora dormirían más o menos hasta marzo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la torre Eiffel?- sugirió Kuukai sonriendo emocionado.

-Ni hablar ¿Acaso son tontos?- Tadase habló con un tono casi de repugnancia y algo pedante…algo que no me imaginaba de él, y menos ahora. El no era así, y ahora que lo pienso mejor, había estado muy extraño últimamente, estaba muy callado y me retaba demasiado. Kuukai se había quedado sin habla, el tampoco se esperaba una reacción así de él.

-Si no deciden, regresaremos al hotel- dije algo tajante, Kuukai me miro decepcionado.

-Me parece bien, mejor regresemos al hotel- dijo Tadase decidido…o no. Lo vi morder su labio "discretamente" lo que significaba que estaba nervioso o mentía…en este caso, los dos. Pero de todos modos, tenía demasiadas ganas de regresar al hotel, necesitaba verla…digo, no lo sé, solo quería regresar.

-Perfecto, vámonos- dije triunfante, Kuukai estaba entre confundido y desilusionado –_Lo siento- _pensé mientras doblaba el mapa de nuevo y se lo entregaba para después empezar a caminar hacia el hotel. Al llegar, los chicos se pusieron a jugar una partida de ajedrez, yo, extrañamente, no sentía ganas ni de jugar, ni de verlos jugar, pero empezaba a aburrirme. Necesitaba hacer algo antes de que cayera dormido, saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Ahora vuelvo- dije tomando mi chaqueta. Al parecer los no habían escuchado lo que dije ya que no los vi decir ni una palabra y mucho menos voltearon a verme, entonces salí. Una bella chica de cabello rosado se cruzó en mi camino, pero venía con un amiguito con cabello de mujer.

**AMU POV**

Iba a comprar algunas bebidas con Nagihiko. Salimos al pasillo, pero recordé lo que había pasado con Ikuto la noche anterior, cuando caminábamos hacia su puerta. Yo me sentía avergonzada aún, no quería encontrármelo en un rato, o al menos lo suficiente para que lo olvidase. Pero como si dios no hubiera escuchado ni una sola de mis plegarias, al pasar en frente de la puerta de Ikuto, el salió con la mano en la frente masajeando sus sienes _– La chaqueta que trae le hace ver sexy…sexy? Amu que rayos te está pasando? Quise decir, amm gordo, si, lo hacía ver obeso ._. – _Me golpeé la frente por dentro

-Amu, ¿A dónde vas se puede saber?- dijo recargándose en el marco de su puerta con un tono suave y ronco que parecía un poco enojado, estaba cruzado de brazos, y me veía desde arriba,-_maldita sea, es muy alto-_pensé algo nerviosa ¿Pero ahora que había hecho yo? Entonces noté que miraba a Nagihiko como si quisiera matarlo, a lo que hizo que Nagihiko riera, pero en realidad no sabía porque..

-Nagi, te presento a Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el violinista. Tsukiyomi, te presento a Fujisaki Nagihiko mi…-

-Hajimemashite, Tsukiyomi-senpai, yo lo admiro mucho- dijo Nagihiko haciendo una reverencia en forma de saludo y se notaba un poco de emoción, no me dejó terminar la presentación =3=

-Sí, mucho gusto- contesto Ikuto un tanto extraño, aún así, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y fuimos todos en el ascensor, se sentía un ambiente tenso adentro, no sé si solo era mi imaginación. Todos permanecimos en un silencio incomodo. Al llegar, Nagihiko salió primero, y como yo estaba pegada en la pared de atrás, en cuanto él salió, Ikuto me cerró el paso con su brazo, presiono el botón de cerrar, e inmediatamente seleccionó el séptimo piso de vuelta.

-Nagihi…- trate de llamar a Nagihiko, pero en ese momento las puertas se cerraron completamente y no pude pedir auxilio, seguramente se iría de todos modos.

-Podrías decirme porque has hecho eso?- dije enojada hacía Ikuto, quien actuaba completamente indiferente a lo que acababa de hacer.

-Hola?- dije de nuevo para llamar su atención mientras me ponía en frente de él.

-Me dirás algo? Porque si no, no se para que hiciste toda esa mie…-

-Dime, que es él de ti- dijo de repente y yo me sorprendí por la tajante forma en la que interrumpió.

-¿Estas celoso?- dije directamente con un toco un poco burlón.

-Claro que no, porque lo estaría, ni siquiera somos nada.

-Exacto, no somos nada, ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- _Ha! Justo en el blanco Amu- _pensé triunfante.

-Solo tengo curiosidad

-La curiosidad mató al gato

-Por si no lo has notado, no soy un gato- esto me pareció de lo más gracioso ya que tenía facciones felinas muy notorias, además de su forma de caminar, hablar y, bueno…

-Seguro que quieres saber?- hasta este momento no había volteado a verlo, me miraba otra vez con ojos profundos, pero esta vez ansiosos y llenos de curiosidad, este chico no mentía, tenía mucha curiosidad por saberlo. Suspire resignada.

-Nagihiko es mi…-las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y un chico rubio muy apuesto se mostro parado justo en frente de la puerta, me miro y se quedó así unos momentos, yo me sonroje y desvié la mirada

-Ikuto ni-san, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- _Ni-san? Este chico es, su hermano?- _pensé sorprendida no se parecían en absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un rasgo familiar.

-Mini rey espera un segundo- Ikuto cerró la puerta de elevador con el botón en la cara del chico

-Oye eso fue muy grose…- Ikuto me acorralo en menos de 1 segundo y se acerco a mi oreja

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me respondas lo que te acabo de preguntar.- dijo él con una voz ronca y sexy que me hacía estremecer, me puse muy roja al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

-Déjame ir pervertido- dije tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás, aunque por dentro deseaba que se quedara así para poder seguir oliendo su colonia tan embriagante, pero solo logre que hacer que se acercara más, entonces el chico rubio abrió de nuevo la puerta del ascensor.

-Que haces Ikuto!- le regaño el chico al verme acorralada contra la pared.

-Bueno, esto se acaba de poner más aburrido ya que llegaste tú, nos vemos- dijo Ikuto liberándome mientras me guiñaba un ojo y caminaba hacia su habitación. Me había quedado parada dentro del elevador sin saber que hacer o que decir, Tsukiyomi Ikuto es un idiota por completo. El chico rubio me miraba, pero solo hacía que me sintiera mas incomoda.

-Lo siento, siempre es así- se disculpo por su hermano de una manera realmente sincera. Yo no podía creer que fuera así con su hermano, fue demasiado grosero de su parte.

-¿Enserio siempre es así?- pregunte saliendo del elevador con el corazón acelerado aún.

-Sí, casi siempre…al menos conmigo si- dijo riendo, a lo que yo respondí de la misma manera, pero algo nerviosa, tenía una sonrisa que hacía que te sintieras extrañamente bien, era, era…espera, esa sonrisa la había visto antes.

-¿Te he visto en algún lado?- pregunte directamente.

-Sí, chocaste conmigo cuando yo salía del avión y tú corrías hacia adentro de nuevo- dijo amable, a pesar de lo que había hecho. Me sentí muy apenada, nunca imagine que me lo encontraría de nuevo.

-L-lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención…pero ¿Cómo lograste recordarme?- lo noté un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, se rascó la nuca y mira hacia abajo notándose algo nervioso.

-Bueno, yo, nunca olvidaría el rostro de una chica tan linda como tu- **N/A:(HAY! Tadase siempre tan gay)**

Me sonroje mucho al escuchar eso -_¿c-como dijo? Yo no puedo, pero sí, es guapo, pero lo acabo de conocer, ni siquiera se su nombre!-_ el chico interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Hotori Tadase, mucho gusto- se presento estirando la mano.

-Y-yo soy Hinamori…

-AMU!- grito Utau saliendo de la habitación como si huyera de algo, pero al encontrarme justo en frente del elevador, se detuvo de golpe y me vio extrañada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas con Nagi?

-Pues, paso algo...bueno, no tengo idea de cómo explicártelo- Utau vio a Tadase como: _Y el quién es? _ xD y decidí presentarlos.

-Hotori, ella es mi hermana Utau, Utau, el es Hotori Tadase, es…- no supe que decir, en sí el era un completo desconocido, sería muy grosero si le dijera que es un desconocido en frente de él_.- Como le digo que es alguien a quien casi tiro por las largas escaleras del avión y lo mato, y aún así el me perdona y me dice que soy una chica linda…_

-Mucho gusto – Tadase interrumpió mis pensamientos y extendió la mano a mi hermana. No sé porque aquello era un tanto incomodo, habíamos quedado completamente en silencio y con la mirada en los suelos…al menos eso hice yo, pero no tenía nada que decir.

-¿Dónde está Nagihiko?- pregunto de repente Utau.

-P-pues, no lo sé, cuando se cerraron las puertas, ni siquiera regreso…- dije pensativa.

-Bueno, yo creo que se porque te quedaste-dijo viéndome con una mirada picara. Yo me puse roja y vi a Tadase, después regresé a verla a ella.

-N-no es lo que piensas- dije alzando mis manos y negando con ellas frenéticamente.

-Cierto, yo buscaba a mi hermano y la encontré a ella…junto con mi hermano- esto último lo susurro con un poco de decepción, me sentí mal, no se porque, aunque Ikuto también había hecho mal en hacer todo eso.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Utau ya que, afortunadamente, no había bien lo que dijo.

-Que yo buscaba a mi hermano y la encontré a ella en el ascensor- dijo pacientemente excluyendo lo que había dicho antes.

-¿Pero cómo se conocen?- dijo Utau curiosa aún por no saber lo que pasaba, se veía que estaba confundida.

-Bueno, eso te explicare después en la habitación vale?- dije empujándola a la puerta junto conmigo antes de que hiciera más preguntas.

-Amu- me llamó Tadase.

-Quiero decir, Hinamori-san- se corrigió a sí mismo para no se descortés. Yo me giré y sonreí nerviosamente.

-Yo…bueno, es mi cumpleaños hoy, y no estamos haciendo nada, me preguntaba si querrían venir un rato- se notaba algo nervioso, era un poco raro ya que apenas habíamos hablado un poco, pero, creo que sería divertido…creo.

-Está bien, mi primo también vendrá ¿no te importa?- dije aceptando amablemente la invitación.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo emocionado.

-¿A qué hora?

-¿Pueden a las 5:00 pm?- dijo contento.

-Esta perfecto- dije empujando a Utau adentro de la habitación, quien había estado forcejeando un poco durante la conversación.

-Gracias- dije por último mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Podrías explicarme que fue todo eso?- dijo Utau sentándose en el sillón algo enojada.

-Lo siento, pero…es algo enredado de explicar- dije sentándome junto a ella.

-Bueno, son las 9:00 am. Tienes 9 horas para explicarlo- dijo acomodándose bien en el sillón. En ese momento, llego Nagihiko junto con una bolsa de bebidas.

-Oye Amu, porque te quedaste en el ascensor, pensé que ibas detrás de mi…incluso iba hablando solo- dijo Nagihiko poniendo la bolsa sobre la mesa.

_-Ni siquiera se dio cuenta - _pensé volteando a verlo.

-Sabes porque? Porque un idiota me cerró el paso y no me dejo salir- dije molesta al recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿Ikuto-sempai?- dijo sorprendido.

-¿Tsukiyomi Ikuto?- chillo emocionada Utau,

-Si- dije volteando a verla.

-Pero, en donde lo conociste- dijeron los dos a coro, yo suspire resignada a contar todo aquello.

-Lo conocí en el avión- dije mirando a Utau.

-Pero, yo pensé que lo habías conocido cuando tocaste en el concierto, y que por eso te habías puesto nerviosa-

-Wuo wuo, ¿Amu tuvo un concierto?- dijo sorprendido Nagihiko.

-Sí, fue algo hermoso- dijo Utau quien ya estaba levantada y bailaba como si estuviera recordando la melodía.

-Quisiera haber podido oírte- dijo Nagihiko sonriendo.

-Aún así como es que ibas a conocer a Ikuto en el concierto-dijo de nuevo Utau

volviendo al tema.

-Pues porque el toco con ella- dijo Utau emocionada, en realidad le había gustado el concierto.

-¿Ikuto?- dijo Nagihiko, empezaba a ponerme nerviosa cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

-NAH, Un mono con un violín- dijo Utau sarcástica, yo me imagine tocando con el mono en el concierto y me eche a reír.

-Y como salí corriendo del concierto…

-¿Saliste corriendo?- interrumpió Nagihiko.

-La buscamos por horas, hasta Ikuto estaba ahí- dijo Utau.

-¿I-Ikuto?- sentí por un momento que mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Ya veo- dijo Nagihiko algo extraño.

-Que- pregunto curiosa Utau.

-No, no es nada- dijo negando con las manos.

-Y bien Amu, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- dijo Nagihiko sentándose en el sillón también, yo había quedado en medio.

-¿Y porque no me habías dicho que conociste a Ikuto?- dijo Utau fingiendo una cara triste que en realidad era muy graciosa.

-Porque es un idiota- dije cruzando los brazos molesta.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo creí que te agradaba- dijo Utau sorprendida.

-Sí, pero no lo conocía en persona, además, ya no quiero hablar más de él- dije levantándome del sillón.

-Bueno, y de que hablaban entonces antes de que llegara- dijo Nagihiko siguiéndome a la cocina.

-Iremos a festejar un cumpleaños de alguien que apenas conozco justo en la habitación de al lado…

-Mierda- susurre.

-Ahora que- dijo Utau

-Bueno, el chico del cumpleaños es el hermano de Ikuto, por lo tanto…

-Por lo tanto lo conoceré!- chillo Utau mientras corría al tocador para "arreglarse"

-Y bien, como es que, si lo acabas de conocer, te invito a celebrar su cumpleaños- dijo Nagihiko ignorando la actitud de Utau ya que era normal en ella. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la barra que daba a la cocina.

-No lo se- dije pensativa…tenía razón, había aceptado sin siquiera pensarlo un poco. No es que pensara que Tadase fuera una mala persona pero todo había pasado muy rápido.

**IKUTO POV**

Desperté un poco exaltado después de haber tomado una siesta (sí, termine quedándome dormido), mire a la ventana, afuera estaba diluviando, me alivie por haber regresado al hotel. Al salir de mi cuarto, y me encontré con Kuukai y Tadase ordenando frenéticamente la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dije confundido

-Por fin despiertas- dijo Kuukai levantando una camiseta mía.

-Cuanto tiempo dormí- dije bostezando ya que seguía adormilado.

-Casi son las 4:30 pm- dijo Kuukai negando con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente mientras me lanzaba la camiseta que tenía en la mano, la cual calló sobre mi cabeza, ni siquiera reaccione, estaba demasiado adormilado.

-Pero por qué están haciendo limpieza- dije quitándomela de la cara, no era raro para mí que durmiera tanto.

-La novia de Tadase vendrá para celebrar su cumpleaños- dijo Kuukai sonriendo a Tadase –_Novia? Que no lo había dejado hace un par de meses?- _pensé confundido.

-No es mi novia- dijo Tadase lanzándole una calceta…mía ._.u

-Oigan, ¿Qué acaso a mi maleta le exploto una bomba nuclear?- dije levantando mis pantalones del suelo.

-No, es solo que…¡Dejas todo tirado!- me regaño Kuukai.

-No puede ser, si solo llevamos un día aquí- dije ayudando a recoger.

-Eso debería decirte yo- dijo Tadase divertido, creo que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Bueno, mejor dime quien es tu "noviesita"- dije para hacerlo enojar un poco más.

-No es mi novia, y es una chica a la que acabo de conocer.

-Wuo, que atrevido mini rey, después de todo no eres tan ñoño como pensé- su cara empezaba a tornarse molesta.

-Ikuto- escuche a Kuukai interrumpirme, yo lo mire discretamente y el negó con la cabeza "este no es el momento" dijo él con la mirada.

No sabía qué rayos pasaba con Tadase.

_**40 minutos después…**_

-Utau! Sal de ahí- pegue en la puerta del tocador.

-Ya casi estoy lista- grito ella desde adentro.

-Nos vamos- dije para que saliera inmediatamente.

-Lista!- dijo saliendo del tocador y respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Pensará que lo dejamos plantado- dijo Nagihiko levantándose del sillón con su teléfono en manos, si, estuvo jugando tooooodo el día. Utau también se la había pasado todo el bendito día arreglándose, y parecía que iba a ir al estreno de una película hecha por ella que sería nominada al Oscar. En cuanto a mí, bueno, aprendí a volar, termine mi carrera en 5 segundos e invente la cura del cáncer…está bien, exageré demasiado, pero ese día había sido el más largo en mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Ni siquiera había hablado con Nagihiko, se veía demasiado concentrado en su teléfono que no quise interrumpir decía que eran "Negocios del trabajo" HMP! Ni que tuviera 5 años.

-Utau, no irás así a una simple reunión- le dijo Nagihiko al verla con ropa tan estrafalaria.

-Además de que la temperatura está bajando increíblemente- dije caminando hacia Utau, ella estaba apenada.

-Vamos, tienes otra ropa que puede quedarte bien en este momento- dije quitándole los enormes pendientes de las orejas.

_**10 MINUTOS MÁS DESPUÉS ¬.¬**_

-Utau, tenemos que irnos- dije empujando a Utau hacía la puerta.

-Ya voy, solo quería tomar mi labial- dijo regresando y tomando su labial de la mesa.

-Bien, pensaran que los dejamos plantados- dijo Nagihiko cerrando la habitación tras el. Yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía si había sido completamente correcto haber aceptado la invitación de Tadase a su cumpleaños sin haberlo conocido bien, pero sería grosero declinar justo ahora que estábamos afuera de la puerta, ya nos habría escuchado. -Utau toca la puerta- Yo, creo que, deberíamos irnos y decir que fue un error porque…

-Que tal, que bueno que llegaron- Tadase abrió y sonrió ante nosotros, yo me empecé a sentir incomoda, pero aun así, no había marcha atrás.

-Hola- saludo Utau inquieta tratando de mirar discreta-indiscretamente adentro de la habitación.

-Pasen, mis hermanos están adentro- dijo cortésmente. ¿Tenía dos hermanos? No me lo esperaba. Si uno de ellos era Ikuto, ¿entonces quien sería el otro?

Cuando entramos, el cuarto estaba oscuro, note confusión en la cara de Tadase.

Al ir caminando por la sala, vi a un chico de cabello corto alborotado, color castaño claro, algo anaranjado. El estaba sentado de espaldas a nosotros en una silla giratoria.

-Que tal- dijo con un tono extraño, por un momento se sintió como estar en una película de gánsteres o algo así, vi a Tadase negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la bajaba y frotaba sus sienes …¡Eso es! Ikuto hizo algo parecido hace un rato, creo que después de todo si tenían un parecido.

El chico volteo su silla dramáticamente con la mirada baja, se veía misterioso.

-Yo me llamo…

-Idiota- de pronto apareció Ikuto dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza, encendió las luces y el chico se rebeló completamente, pero ahora se podía notar un chichón encima de su cabeza y una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su ojo.

Escuche a Utau tratando de contener su risa, ella inflo los cachetes y empezaba a ponerse roja.

-Utau…- trate de tranquilizarla.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- _Demasiado tarde- _pensé.

-Que tal, yo soy Fujisaki Nagihiko- dijo Nagihiko ignorando completamente a Utau y extendiendo la mano a Tadase.

-Hotori Tadase, Hajimemashite, ellos son mis hermanos- dijo Tadase amablemente, a pesar del caos, se podía percibir un aire de incomodidad y nerviosismo, muy leve, pero aún perceptible.

Utau seguía riendo, el chico del cabello anaranjado reclamaba enojado a Ikuto, mientras que el ignoraba completamente su sermón con su súper pared llamada "No me importa", que al parecer era su especialidad. Tadase platicaba con Nagihiko y yo solo trataba de hacer algo para que Utau se tranquilizara y parara de reír.

**IKUTO POV**

Estaba sorprendido, no sabía cómo rayos Tadase había conocido a Amu. Definitivamente no se me pasa por la cabeza como es que la conoció, en donde y porque. Mierda.

-Bien, chicos, dejen de pelear- dijo Tadase, de verdad que estaba muy raro…claro, se estaba luciendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho Kuukai?- en verdad no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho ._.

-Oh, tu, me las vas a pagar- dijo Kuukai enojado.

-Ya, ya, no hagas tanto drama- le dije dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

-Cierto- dijo Tadase como si hubiera olvidado algo.

-Ikuto, Kuukai, ellos son Nagihiko, Utau y Amu- dijo presentándonos

-Enchanté, madame- dijo Kuukai a las chicas como si fuera todo un conquistador. Yo reí bajo y él me miro enojado.

-Bienvenue- dijo Kuukai acercándose a tomar la mano de Amu para besarla.

-Amm- dijo Utau

-Sabemos hablar japonés- dijo Amu sonriendo nerviosa.

A Kuukai le cayó una pesa encima, había hecho un teatro para impresionarlas, pero no le funciono. Yo reí de nuevo tratando de que no me viera.

-Bien, vamos a la sala- dijo Tadase dirigiendo a todos, volteé a ver a Amu, ella me miraba detenidamente. Yo le hice una seña para que caminara junto a todos a la sala. Ella desvió la mirada bruscamente, se sonrojo y camino con la cabeza abajo hacia donde estaban todos. Ese sonrojo fue diferente al que ya había visto antes. No sabría decir cual era esa diferencia, pero aún así me gusto. Camine detrás de ella y sonreí, esta vez me asegure de que nadie me viera.

**AMU POV**

No sabía por qué había hecho eso, me sentía avergonzada.

-Amu, siéntate aquí- dijo Nagihiko señalando un lugar junto a él. Utau junto a Nagihiko y junto a ella Kuukai, Tadase se apresuro a ganar un lugar junto a mí, fue casi cómico, porque pude ver su cara de desesperación al correr al lugar. Por último, llego Ikuto y ocupo el último lugar que quedaba en la sala.

Estuvimos platicando un muy buen rato sobre cosas triviales, cosas para conocernos mejor.

-Oye Amu, ¿desde cuándo tocas el piano?- pregunto intrigado Tadase. Kuukai pareció interesarse más en el tema, Utau me miro y agacho la cabeza, Nagihiko me miro algo espantado por como reaccionaria, la verdad es que esa cicatriz no sanaba, mi padre había hecho lo que pensó mejor para nosotras, ¿no es cierto?...aún así, no podía perdonarlo.

-Yo, bueno EJEM- aclare la garganta ya que sentía un nudo en ella.

-Ella lo hace desde muy pequeña- contesto rápidamente Nagihiko nervioso. Mire a Tadase y a Kuukai, creo que no habían sospechado nada de mi…entonces mire a Ikuto, el me miraba como si me estuviera analizando, llevaba todo el rato así. Mientras nadie veía, le enseñe mi lengua mientras estiraba el parpado inferior de mi ojo. El sonrió sarcástico y volteo a otra parte, yo sonreí triunfante y seguí en la charla.

Tiempo después de que cortaron y repartieron el pastel, Kuukai sacó una botella de vino de quien sabe dónde. A mí no me emociono demasiado la idea de tomar, y Utau, estaba claro, debía asegurarme de que no tomara ni gota.

-Quieres Amu?- pregunto Tadase gentil mientras me ofrecía la copa ya servida.

-G-gracias, yo paso- le dije rechazando la copa, a lo que me miro un poco decepcionado.

-Descuida Amu, yo la cuido- me susurro Nagihiko al oído discretamente, aunque no tanto ya que vi que Ikuto nos miraba, y no se veía contento.

-¿Entonces?- sugirió de nuevo Tadase.

-Está bien- dije tomando la copa de su mano. Cuando tome el primer trago, me supo demasiado amargo, pero justo después un sabor a uva inundo mi paladar.

-_Delicioso- _pensé y tome un trago más. Jamás había probado el vino.

Después de eso empezaron a hablar de lo delicioso que estaba, pero eso solo hacía que las ansias de Utau aumentaran, no debí haber aceptado esa copa, ahora me sentía culpable… y un poco mareada, es increíble como una sola copa puede llegar a marearte de esta manera.

-D-disculpa, ¿puedo pasar al baño?- le dije a Tadase, quien estaba platicando con Nagihiko justo por enfrente de mí.

-Oh, claro ¿Sabes donde esta?- me dijo mientras yo me levantaba. Yo asentí y me dirigí ahí.

Adentro, me mire al espejo, no se notaba que estaba mareada, pero aun así moje un poco mi cara para despabilarme, ya que se había hecho tarde. Al salir, me encontré con Nagihiko justo afuera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto algo preocupado, de pronto escuche el portazo de la puerta principal, pero no hice mucho caso.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dije sonriendo para relajarlo.

Cuando llegué a donde estaban todos, Utau estaba a punto de tomar de la copa de Nagihiko, pero justo antes corrí hacia ella, le arrebate la copa y la tome de un solo trago. Ella refunfuño y cuzo los brazos enojada, de verdad que parecía una niña pequeña.

-Wuo, eso fue demasiado rápido- dijo Tadase levantándose y caminando hacia mi.

-Si, por poco- dije al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sentir un calor intenso justo en donde estaba yo.

-No, si tomas demasiado rápido, te emborracharas rápido- dijo Nagihiko preocupado.

-Oh- dije caminando hacia la puerta, necesitaba aire fresco, sentía que me sofocaría con todos ahí adentro.

-A dónde vas- dijo Nagihiko persiguiéndome hasta la puerta.

-Tranquilo, cuida a Utau, yo me iré a dormir.

-Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto Nagihiko abriendo la puerta.

-No, puedo llegar a la habitación de al lado sola, gracias- dije sonriendo.

-Gracias por todo Hotori, siento irme de repente- dije haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes Hinamori- me respondió comprensivo.

-Hasta mañana- dije desde lejos a Kuukai, el me respondió agitando la mano en el aire mientras sonreía, creo que nunca dejaba de sonreír, el chico era muy alegre.

-Cuida a Utau- le dije a Nagihiko casi amenazante antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-C-claro- sonrió nervioso.

Cuando cerró la puerta me dirigí al elevador, quería tomar aire, por supuesto que no quería irme a dormir, no ahora.

Presione el botón para que el ascensor subiera hacia aquí. Mire hacia atrás para ver si nadie venia. Las puertas se abrieron y yo entre. No había nadie abajo, era muy tarde como para salir. En el lobby solo se encontraba el encargado de repartir las llaves de las habitaciones, yo le salude gentilmente y él me respondió de igual manera. Al salir del hotel cruce la calle para llegar a una pequeña plaza que estaba en frente del hotel, al bajar la banqueta vi luces de un auto aproximarse rápidamente hacia mí. Quede completamente paralizada, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe. Sentí un jalón sobre mi mano que me hizo caer el suelo, escuche la bocina del auto alejarse, y también algunos gritos del conductor. Sentí un pitido en mi oído, había pasado definitivamente el susto de mi vida, mi corazón latía acelerado…

-¿Estás bien?- escuche de pronto una voz que parecía distante.

-Amu?- Se escuchaba mejor.

-AMU!- grito, yo me sobresalte y mire hacia arriba.

-¿Ikuto?- dije sorprendida.

-¿Es que acaso no te importa tu vida?- dijo irritado.

-Lo siento, bueno te lo agradezco mucho- dije sin expresión ya que aún estaba paralizada.

-Bueno, podrías agradecérmelo de mejor manera levantándote de encima- dijo algo sarcástico.

Yo reaccione y mire la incómoda posición en la que nos encontrábamos, me levante inmediatamente.

Me sacudí la ropa, al igual que Ikuto, después nos quedamos en silencio. El me miraba, detenidamente, al igual que en otras ocasiones. Me sentí algo avergonzada y desvíe la mirada, el pareció decepcionarse.

-¿Q-que hacías aquí abajo?- pregunte para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-¿Qué haces TU aquí abajo?...pensé que te la pasabas bien ahí arriba.

-Bueno…yo, quería salir a tomar aire- respondí mintiendo. En realidad me sentía sofocada, no podía respirar, incluso ahora, pero en este momento era algo diferente.

-Entonces…¿te acompaño?- dijo Ikuto empezando a caminar por delante de mí, yo asentí y lo alcance para caminar a la par. Cruzamos la calle en silencio y caminamos por unos pocos minutos hasta llegar al kiosco que estaba en el centro de la plaza.

-Menuda lluvia eh?- dije de repente para alzar algún tema y no solo caminar, empezaba a ser un poco aburrido.

-Si- respondió Ikuto no muy interesado. Trate de nuevo.

-Todo el piso esta mojado- dije tratando caminando por delante de el.

-Cierto- dijo Ikuto mientras yo caminaba por ahí. El suspiro, vi su aliento salir en forma de humo. Siempre me había gustado cuando sucedía eso. Entonces yo lo intente. Lo repetí unas cuantas veces más hasta que volteé a ver a Ikuto. El me miraba sonriendo, nunca le había visto sonreír así, sonreí disimuladamente, sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, a pesar del frío que hacía. Hice un último intento.

-¿Sabes? Nunca entendí porque la gente se emocionaba tanto por París, pero es que es tan hermosa- dije dando una vuelta alrededor de un farol que estaba por ahí, de pronto resbale y pensé que caería, cerré los ojos fuertemente, entonces, al no recibir el golpe esperado, abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ikuto se me detenía, estaba muy cerca, me sonroje mucho más, el sonrió. Iba a separarme, pero él me acerco más a él aprovechando la postura y me beso. Casi sin darme cuenta correspondí, y poco a poco se intensifico. El hizo de alguna forma que abriera la boca, yo obedecí, el recorrió toda mi boca hábilmente mientras que yo era apenas una novata en todo eso. No se porque, pero me separe repentinamente.

-Yo…espera, esto está mal- él se acerco una vez más y me dio un beso corto.

-Hemos bebido mucho vino y…mi sentidos están alterados- el me tomo de la barbilla y me dio otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo.

-Y-yo, casi no te conozco y, estoy en una ciudad extraña- dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, el me volvió a besar, Yo lo interrumpí casi sin ganas.

-Y….se me acabaron las escusas- dije vencida.

-Gracias a dios- respondió sonriendo y entonces me beso una vez más, un beso largo y dulce, pero a la vez intenso y apasionado. Era como estar en un sueño, sin querer, había caído desde que me beso la primera vez. Había robado mi primer beso, y había robado mi voluntad. Había caído por un extraño músico en París, la ciudad del amor.

* * *

**Oh dios xD creo que no sirvo para escribir escenas románticas hehehe**

**Déjenme****un review! por el amor al jamón! ._. Aunque sea chiquito si? *w***

**He mencionado cuanto los extrañe? Bueno, por si acaso...**

**LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHO! w**

**Uff, esta vez las cosas se pusieron buenas xD **

**Y lo que se viene! OuO**

**Déjenme una opinión sobre mi regreso xD**

**Apuesto a que la mayoría de ustedes desean golpearme 3**

**Pero aquí se aceptan desde propuestas de matrimonio hasta una mutilación a mi persona :'D (de preferencia solo un review ;D)**

**Sin más que decir…**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Sayonara desu!**

**P.D. LOS EXTRAÑE! TwT**


	9. Especial !

**OHAIO!**

**Vengo a molestar de nuevo :3**

**Había**** pensado subir esto hasta el miércoles, pero no aguante D: **

**Es la misma parte del beso...explicada por Ikuto ._.**

**Estaba a punto de ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo, pero siento que hubiera sido un poco repetitivo ._.**

**Así**** que...disfruten ;D **

**Al final no se olviden de dejarme un review (aunque sea chiquito) a ver que tal les pareció. **

* * *

**IKUTO POV**

Había salido de aquel lugar completamente endemoniado, ¿Razón? Tadase.

Se había puesto insoportable desde que habían llegado las chicas… y Amu **(N/A: Jeje, es gracioso porque le dijo mujer a Nagihiko… ._. Lector: Ya cállate y sigue con la maldita historia! Yo: D: Ya voy)**

Cuando Amu entro al sanitario, vi a Tadase sonreír de una manera extraña, estaba tramando algo con Amu. Definitivamente no iba a permitir ni que se le acercara, y no me gustaba su expresión. Note también que Fujisaki se había dado cuenta de la mirada que llevaba aquel angelito con cuernos de puto demonio, yo me enfurecí, tomé mi abrigo y salí de la habitación sin decir nada. Kuukai me pregunto a donde iba, pero no respondí, tenía que salir de ahí, si no lo hacía, creo golpearía a Tadase.

Me senté en los extravagantes sillones que había en el lobby para la gente que esperaba ser atendido por el viejo que estaba encargado de dar las llaves a los ruidosos clientes.

**(Hey, tranquilo viejo)**

Como no había nadie, me relaje recargándome en el respaldo estirando los brazos a los lados y echando la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados, suspire y trate de olvidar. De pronto, unos hermosos labios brillantes aparecieron junto con una hermosa sonrisa perfecta, aunque era forzada, no dejaba de ser hermosa. Abrí los ojos repentinamente…

-Amu- dije en un suspiro.

Cambie de posición, encorve la espalda recargándome con los codos sobre mis piernas mientras mis manos sostenían mi cabeza, escondí mi cara con el cabello que caía a los lados de mis orejas.

De pronto se me vinieron a la mente, todos los enojos y sonrojos que ejercía cuando yo la atacaba con palabras o me acercaba más de lo debido, sonreí.

-Esa niña- me dije dándome cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba…yo y mi corazón.

Fue entonces que escuche las puertas del elevador abrirse, gire mi mirada hacia el lugar y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, me encontré con la hermosa chica de cabello rosado en la que pensaba hace unos momentos. Ella se tambaleaba un poco y se sostenía la cabeza.

-¿A dónde cree que va?- susurre mientras la veía dirigirse a la salida del hotel a altas horas de la noche.

Solo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, la seguí hasta afuera discretamente. No pasaron ni 10 segundos afuera y ella ya estaba en peligro. Un auto iba a arrollarla, pero ella solo se paralizó y cerró los ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me aproxime hacia ella rápidamente y le di un tirón de mano, pero en el acto, perdí el equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte inmediatamente, casi me daba un infarto al ver que ella no reaccionaba a la bocina del conductor. Ella no contesto, y su mirada se veía distante.

-Amu?- la llame de nuevo, ella giro la cabeza un poco, pero aún no reaccionaba, en verdad me preocupe.

-AMU!- tuve gritarle para que volviera en sí, al parecer había funcionado porque ella me vio con ojos llorosos y asustados, al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de la cara que tenia de susto, yo suspire aliviado en mi interior, al menos estaba a salvo.

-I-Ikuto? Dijo sorprendida con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Es que acaso no te importa tu vida?- Esta chica era realmente despistada, y yo me sentía con una terrible sensación de querer protegerla todo el tiempo.

-Y-yo lo siento, bueno, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo fríamente, aún no salía del shock completamente. Quería distraerla con algo, entonces me di cuenta que yo me encontraba en el frío suelo mojado.

-Bueno, podrías agradecérmelo de mejor manera levantándote de encima no lo crees?- Su mirada de siempre volvió, mi Amu volvió….Ejem! quiero decir… -.-u olvídenlo.

Ella se levanto de encima y ambos nos sacudimos lo que pudimos, yo tenía el trasero helado, aunque claro, no iba a decirlo en frente de ella. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y me quede en silencio mirándola fijamente. Su cabello se ondeaba un poco debido al frío aire que soplaba esa noche, sus mejillas estaban aún sonrosadas por el alcohol que había tomado…aunque seguramente con ese susto, se le había pasado todo efecto que pudiera haber tenido el vino en ella. Hasta ahora que ponía más atención, descubrí que tenía muy buena figura, llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados y unas botas grises, su camiseta morada con mangas rayadas y, por último, su capa...no se de moda no tenía idea de como se llamaba lo que traía encima ._. ...Como decía, se veía hermosa. Por último, mire sus labios. Ahora estaban tan rojos como un ponche de frutas, deseaba besarlos para probar la deliciosa fruta escondida en ellos. No pude observarla más, ya que ella notó que la miraba atentamente, inmediatamente desvió la mirada y un tono rojizo subió a sus hermosas mejillas, lástima, fue bueno mientras duro.

-Q-que haces aquí abajo- dijo algo distraída.

-Que haces TU aquí abajo…pensé que te la pasabas bien ahí arriba- claro, con esos dos rodeándote como leones rodeando a su presa.

-Bueno…yo, quería salir a tomar un poco de aire.

No quería irme ahora, por alguna razón quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Entonces…¿te acompaño?- dije comenzando a bajar por la acera de la banqueta. Por supuesto que no fue una pregunta.

Ella se quedó parada por un segundo, pero después me alcanzo para cruzar la calle juntos.

Caminamos en silencio durante el camino hasta el pequeño kiosco, me encontraba un poco distraído debido a que el culo en verdad me estaba helando **(N/A:xDD Lo siento, solo quería mencionar la risa que me causo escribir este pequeño pedazo xq déjenme.)**

Creo que Amu había dicho algo, pero no puse atención la primera vez.

-Si- respondí sin pensar…al parecer no se dio cuenta de que no puse atención. De pronto un perfume envolvió mis fosas nasales, provenía de Amu, yo la mire discretamente para poder disfrutar un poco más de una vista monumental: Amu a la luz de la luna.

-Todo el piso esta mojado- dijo de repente, claro, ella hablaba de la lluvia, mientras yo me sentía más atraído por ella en ese preciso momento.

-Cierto- respondí entretenido en sus ojos, sin darme cuenta suspire…¿pero qué mierda?

Mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a mi querida Amu hacer lo mismo que yo repetidas veces viendo fascinada como salía el humo de su boca. Por dios, su ternura me estaba volviendo loco, involuntariamente sonreí. Agachando la cabeza.

-Sabes? Nunca entendí porque la gente se emocionaba tanto por París, pero es que es tan hermosa- dijo dando una sonrisa mientras daba una vuelta a un farol que se encontraba cerca de donde yo me encontraba parado. De pronto vi que su pie resbalo, pero yo me aproxime hábilmente y la detuve quedando ella casi en el suelo y mis brazos bajo su espalda. Cuando abrió los ojos, me vio sorprendida, nuestros rostros se encontraban cercanos, Amu se sonrojó como un tomate, yo sonreí extasiado por aquel hermoso regalo. Ella estaba a punto de separarse, pero yo no se lo permití y me aproveche de la postura para acercarla más a mí. No resistía más, necesitaba saborear los dulces labios de Amu.

La bese como nunca había besado jamás a nadie, ella termino correspondiendo. Yo estaba más que satisfecho por el único hecho de poder observar sus mejillas rojas aún así, fui a por más. Mientras ella movía su boca torpemente el beso se intensifico. Estaba concentrado en educar la dulce lengua de Amu, ya me lo saboreaba, era su primer beso…literal, saboreaba el dulce sabor de su boca, que a pesar de haber tomado vino, aun perseveraba aquel sabor a ponche de frutas, tal y como lo imaginaba. Repentinamente ella rompió con el beso.

-Yo…espera, esto está mal- Ignore completamente lo que dijo, yo solo quería continuar. Di otro beso, pero esta vez corto.

-Hemos bebido mucho vino y…mi sentidos están alterados- Una vez más la ignoré. La tomé gentilmente por la barbilla y la bese una vez más, moría por esos hermosos labios.

-Y-yo, casi no te conozco y, estoy en una ciudad extraña- Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, yo la bese una vez más, esta vez, pensé que seguiría. Pero ella interrumpió de nuevo, se quedó callada unos muy escasos segundos.

-Y...se me acabaron las escusas- dijo finalmente. El round término, había ganado una hermosa chica con deliciosos labios. Sonreí ante mi victoria.

-Gracias a dios- dije divertido mientras la besaba igual que la primera vez. Largo y dulce, inocente y apasionado. Había viajado muchas veces a París, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez sería una experiencia completamente diferente.

Amu, ahora eres mía.

* * *

** w **

**Me enamoro...más**

**Hehe, espero que hayan quedado satisfechas con un poco de lo que piensa nuestro CABALLEROSO Ikuto. (notese mi sarcasmo)**

**Dejen un pequeño review para saber si les gustó... y quizás, si se presenta la oportunidad haga uno igual, y si ustedes así lo desean.**

**Nos leemos el domingo en el próximo capitulo **

**Sayonara desu! 3**


End file.
